Warped Reflections
by Aurora-16
Summary: Abby and Dawn are twins. The catch? They absolutely hate eachother. Now, they are in Japan on their own, and at Ouran academy. How will hosts react to these new girls? Will they be able to help the girls realize how precious family is and find how they are the same? And will the girls be able to help a certain pair realise their own individualities? HikaXOC KaoXOC
1. Prologue: Identical Hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club, or the hosts, who unfortunately do not appear in this chapter quite yet. They all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do own Abby, Dawn and their parents. Oh and the driver mentioned in this chap, who does not have a name. **

**Summary: Abby hates her sister, Dawn, who hates her as well. At the return of Dawn after a year away for school, the girls find out they are being sent away to school in Japan. As it turns out, they are going to Ouran Academy. How will they react to the hosts, and how will the hosts, especially a certain set of twins, react when they meet two twins who won't talk to each other? Will the sisters be able to see how much alike they truly are? Warning: WILL contain fluff and romance and Drama! 3rd person POV. HikaruXOC KaoruXOC**

Prologue: Identical Hatred

In which we meet Abby and Dawn Miller, who meet each other for the first time in a year

The parking lot of the airport was crowded with silent cars. A girl sat in a car, close to the elevator to the main part of the terminal. She wasn't paying any special attention to her surroundings at the time. Rather, she found herself wishing she was any place but at the airport. Being at the airport meant that she was here to pick _her_ up.

At a sudden movement, and the opening of a car door to her right, she found herself looking at an identical copy of her own face. It was a sight she had come to hate so much she even avoided mirrors these days. The girl right across from her was expressionless, giving no outward sign that she had not seen the other in a year. Their expressions matched, but neither was aware of it.

Silently, they turned to face the seats in front of them, and said not a word. Had either of them bothered to look at each other, then themselves, they may have noticed the exact same shoulder length brown hair, or the pale faces showing neither spent much time outside. Or even the fact that they both had no expressions on their faces. But they did not look at each other, and did not notice these things since speaking quite frankly; they both hated each other for their own reasons. And they especially hated how they were identical twins.

What seems even worse about the family was that the two parents sitting in the front did not appear to notice the tension from their daughters in the back, much less care about it. To them, all that mattered was that their eldest twin girl was special, and was going to go very far, and take them with her. If only the other could as well, but they considered her a hopeless case. That didn't stop them from trying though, and they constantly pushed her.

The family was not particularly rich or well known by any means. They were well enough off of course, with the father being a lawyer at a firm, and the mother being a small magazine editor. The girls really did not need for anything, but even they could tell something was not quite with their family. After all, what kind of family was never together? This had been the first time they had all seen each other in a full year. Even after Dawn, the oldest twin, had gone away to school, Abby was alone as her parents were almost never at home.

They pulled up to a modest two story house, and all got out of the car. Abby immediately went inside, and up to the room she slept in. She would not refer to it as her room since this place was never a home to her. She had forgotten, though, that this was also technically her sister's room as well. She was reminded when her sister followed her upstairs and sat down on the unused bed.

Pointedly ignoring her sister, she turned on her laptop, setting it on her lap as she sat on her bed on the other side of the room. Hoping her sister would take the hint; she turned on music, and opened a web browser to check her email.

Looking through the corner of her eye, she could see that her sister was not moving, but rather sat watching her with a blank expression. With an irritated sigh she turned to also face her sister. The girls both watched each other, but neither said a word. Abby felt her anger bubble up at the sight of her sister, and heard words go through her mind; the not so silent reminders that she would never be as good as her sister.

Dawn, sitting on the other side of the room also felt anger towards her sister. But hers was more towards her sister's appearance, identical to her own. It made her sick to see her sisters face, as it was the same as her own, which she barely would look at anymore. Not after that bastard had done what he did, and shown her the tape of it. She had never been so glad to get out of that school, and away from him. She could only hope it would last. She would fight her parents tooth and nail not to go back there.

Abby watched as her sister's emotionless expression took on anger, before it disappeared so quickly that one would question if it had been there to begin with. Fed up with the staring contest, she finally burst. She knew she was impatient, but it usually worked to her advantage as she almost never had to wait for anything anymore.

"Well, did you want something, or are you just sitting there for your own amusement?"

"No, I was just wondering if you were even going to say hello, since we haven't seen each other in a year." Dawn answered back easily. She didn't particularly care if her sister said hello, but it was the easiest excuse. She wanted to make her angry so she would lash out, and Dawn could lash back. She really needed to get angry right now, and her twin was the perfect person to help with that.

"Well, hello. Now go away. Just because you're home doesn't mean I have to talk to you anymore than I answered your emails." Dawn almost lost her cool too soon at the remark. She had to hand it to her sister; she had gotten better in her absence. Once she would have just blown up at her, and screamed. Dawn would have to push harder to get a reaction, and she wanted it more than anything. She wanted her sister to scream and lash out at her. Maybe then she could also scream out loud, and let out her own emotions that were hidden beneath the surface.

Abby, however, was nowhere as calm as she let on. She could feel her own anger very close to the surface. It took most of her willpower to keep it down enough to even talk. She was glad her mother had pushed her into acting, although she had quit after a month or so. But at least she was able to better control her emotions.

She had no idea why her sister was trying to get a reaction out of her, but she could tell that was her purpose. She was almost willing to give into her sister's games, but did not just to spite her.

Dawn could practically see her sisters stubbornness kick in, and decided to leave her alone for the time being. But as she stood up and walked out the door, she could not resist her parting remark, "By the way, you should have stayed in those acting classes longer."

Abby held her breath until the door was completely shut, and the footsteps faded down the stairs before she snapped the laptop closed, and tore the first shirt she could grab into rags. Her stupid, perfect, better-than-she-could-or-would-ever-be sister. She wished that she had stayed in Washington for longer, instead of coming home. All she had heard when she was home was how great Dawn was. Even when she had left, all anyone ever talked about was Dawn. Dawn, Dawn, Dawn!

Looking at the laptop on her bed, she remembered that her parents had gotten it for her on her sixteenth birthday. The one they hadn't been home for. They always were there when Dawn was home, yet once she was gone, they couldn't be bothered with Abby anymore. She felt the anger cloud her eyes, and before she knew it, she had picked up the laptop, and hurled it towards the wall. It made a satisfying crash, and even left a hole in the wall, as it lay broken on the floor. She heard hurried footsteps come up the stairs. She walked over to the door, and opened it just as her father came flying into the room.

Ignoring his questions, she sidestepped him, and left the room. She went downstairs, to the door, and yanked it open. One rule in the house was never, ever slam the door. It was rule she always followed. Until now. She shut the door loudly behind her, and walked down the street, not looking back. If she had, she would have seen her sister looking through a window in the upstairs hallway.

Dawn watched her sister make her way down the street. A half smirk played on her face for a moment, before she schooled her features into a blank expression she was all too familiar with. Her younger sister was much more like her than she would admit.

When Abby finally came back home some hours later, no one mentioned her earlier outburst. Her parents also ignored her hair, now cut into a short layered bob, gelled slightly. Not to mention the newly pierced holes in her ears. Rather, they told her and Dawn to sit down on the couch. The two girls looked at their parents, who sat on chairs across from them.

Their father was first to speak. "You two are leaving, in a week." Both girls looked at him with empty expressions. Abby wasn't sure what she had just has heard. Dawn thought that maybe it was a joke. A quick glance at their mother confirmed their father's words. Abby was the first to speak again.

"Where?" was all she was able to choke out.

"Japan." Their mother answered. "We applied for a exchange scholarship program for the both of you to a private academy, and both of you were accepted. You'll start the new term there in a few weeks time." The sisters sat in silence, not wanting to believe them. Finally, Dawn spoke up.

"So basically, you're shipping of us to not only a different country, but a different continent? How long are we talking about here? A year? Two?" She was angry, and everyone in the room was very well aware of it. Her parents shifted uncomfortably; they weren't used to Dawn being angry, least of all at them. Their father replied,

"You will complete the rest of the school year in Japan as a first year student, and depending on your testing scores, which should be quite high, the outcome of next year will be decided. If all goes well, you will graduate at Ouran."

"Okay, now what about the fact that while we may speak Japanese fluently enough, neither of us is fully practised in writing kanji? Or reading it for that matter? It's been three or four years since we were taught it after all." Abby pointed out. She was unsure how she felt about this. On one hand, she absolutely loved to travel, and Japan would be amazing. But on the other hand, she was being sent away by her parents, and would be stuck attending some stuffy academy. She decided she needed to know more about the school first.

Dawn was completely against going anywhere. Well, maybe not completely. For one thing, she also loved to travel, but she was not about to go to yet another stupid private academy or school or anyplace. Besides that, she was going with her sister this time, to a different country. She would most likely have to face her more than she wished. After a quick glance at her sister, she saw that Abby was considering it. After all, she had never had experience with spoiled rich brats. Dawn decided to find out more about the academy.

_Ouran Private Academy_; both sisters were unknowingly pondering the same place. The parents exchanged quick glances at each other, before setting two pamphlets on the coffee table. They then stood up, and left the two sixteen year old girls.

Later that evening, Abby walked into her parent's room. Dawn walked in just behind her. Abby spoke first to her parents, who were sitting on their bed.

"First of all, I want to know where we will be staying if we do agree to this."

"We already have and a two bedroom apartment for you and your sister within walking distance of the school, but if you want, the school is willing to let you stay in the dorms at the school." Answered her father

Now it was Dawns turn. "What scholarships did you get for us, and what are the requirements?" Abby hadn't asked, because she really didn't care.

"You have a math scholarship, and Abby has a writing scholarship." Dawn nodded, but Abby looked slightly surprised. Why had her mother chosen that one for her? "You will have to take third year math and calculus, as well as maintain one of the top three places in your year. Abby will be required to take the full English program and a writing course, as well as also stay within the top three. There is one other scholarship student as well as you two."

The sisters both went over everything in their heads. Dawn knew that the math program wouldn't be too difficult for her. Abby was not as confident, but she figures she would be able to keep her marks up, and the English program would be okay since she spoke English; worst case scenario would be that she was sent home after the school year ended. What troubled them the most was the living arrangements. Neither wanted to live with the other, but at the same time didn't want to stay in the dorms as their own place would allow more freedom. The biggest question of all was, would they be able to get along enough to not kill each other?

Dawn looked over at her sister, who looked over at her in turn. Abby would never be able to be as good as her sister, yet she knew that in Japan she would have a new start. Dawn knew that whenever she looked at her sister, she would never see her sister, but a face she hated. But maybe in Japan she could finally get away from the nightmares that plagued her to the point of insomnia. Neither even cared that they would be going alone to a new place or that their parents were basically getting rid of them. Abby would be leaving behind no real friends, and neither would Dawn. They both decided their answers almost simultaneously.

"Fine." They answered in perfect harmony. They glared at each other, also in prefect unison

A week soon passed. After quick practice with Japanese, and kanji writing and reading, which as it turned out neither had forgotten, the twins were ready, and sat on a plane. Abby sat next to the window, and had earphones plugged in. she couldn't believe that she was going to Japan. It seemed like a very far-fetched dream; but then again, not very many parents would decide to send their kids away like this. _Oh well_, she thought to herself, _at least I am getting away. And she I am easily able to ignore the person sitting next to me._

Dawn was reading a random book she had had picked out at the airport. She wasn't really concentrating on it, and found her mind wandering to think about the impending landing in her new temporary home. Was it sad that she could never call anyplace a home? More like a house she lived in, or a room she stayed in. No place was ever meant to be more than temporary.

The twins were silent for the trip to Seattle, and then when they switched planes to board the one to Japan, they also did not talk. Already they pictured their life in Japan as a quiet one. The flight across the Pacific Ocean was long, and tedious to say the least to both girls. Abby had long ago fallen asleep against the small window. Dawn was staring blankly at the seat in front of her. Many hours later, both girls were glad when it was announced that they would be landing.

After exiting the plane, and making their way through the airport, the sisters found themselves in Japan for the first time in their lives. Only one thing remained; How were they supposed to find where they were living?

The problem solved itself as the girl spotted a sign with the name, **Miller Twins**, being held by a tall man. Making their way over to him, dragging along two large suitcases each, and a carry on each, they saw he was beside a car as well.

"Hello." Abby told him politely, speaking Japanese. The language was easy enough to speak for her, but it still felt weird coming off of her tongue. "We're the Millers."

The man nodded at them, and greeted them formally. He explained that he was to take them to their apartment. Apparently the school had hired them. He was also supposed to take them to school tomorrow to pick up their schedules. They readily agreed, ready to go and crash at their place.

Sometime later, the girls each sat across from each other in the small kitchen. The place was small, but had two bedrooms, and a bathroom with a shower. The kitchen was also part of the living room, but it worked. Right now, they were attempting to figure out if they would be able to do this.

"Okay, here's the deal," Dawn started, "you stay in your room, and I'll stay in mine whenever we can. I'll make supper, and you clean up. I'll take the bathroom at seven and you can have it at seven thirty. You do laundry, and I'll tidy up the house. We'll switch shopping every week. We make our own lunches and breakfast"

Abby nodded, and left her sister. So long as she didn't have to associate with her sister at school, they would be set. They both went to bed without food, as jet lag caught up to them.

The next day, they went to Ouran, which was due to reopen in two days, to pick up what they would need. The building, shockingly, was pink. Abby couldn't help but scrunch her nose at it. They were informed that their school uniforms were not yet there, and wouldn't be in until the end of the next week, for which Abby was grateful for when she set eyes on the model of a hideous yellow dress. She almost wished she could wear the boy's uniform, which was a pretty blue blazer, white dress shirt, and black trousers. She still felt that she would be better off in her own clothes though.

Dawn was also glad to find out that she was not being forced to wear the yellow dresses quite yet. They weren't that bad, but yellow was not her favourite colour. The two girls collected their schedules, and were happy to find that they only had one class together. That was home room, 1-A. besides that, they would never see each other, except perhaps lunch, though not if they could help it.

They made their way home, opting to walk since it was within a small distance of the school. They had to finish getting their stuff ready for school, which started the day after tomorrow.

Abby couldn't help but feel somewhat excited. This was all so new to her in a lot of ways. At the same time, she felt a bitter resentment against her parents even now. As well, she couldn't help but wish that her sister was not there. Sure, they did a well enough job of ignoring each other. They wouldn't even walk to school together, having found two separate paths that were about the same distance that each could take. She would not be seen as the other twin. Not if she could help it.

Meanwhile, Dawn sat in her small room, and was looking at her own reflection. It had been the first time in who knows how long that she had willingly looked at a mirror for more than a few sparse seconds. She hated everything she saw. The large blue eyes, the brown hair, the well defined cheekbones. Her sister had already broken past the identical appearance, so maybe she could as well. After a quick trip to a drug store down the street, she stood in the bathroom, once again looking in the mirror, at her newly died black hair. Satisfied that she had done something, anything, she returned to her room, and spent the rest of the night in a half like slumber that she had come to know. She really couldn't remember the last time she had properly slept.

She had no idea that on the other side of the thin wall, in the second, equally small room, her sister faced a similar feeling. For the past few years, she was not able to sleep, and often spent most of the nights staring at a ceiling or a wall. In fact, what neither of the twins seemed to realize was that they had so much more in common than their appearance. Or perhaps they chose to ignore it.

Both hated their parents more than anything else. Both loved to travel, and had dreams of going where ever they could. And the biggest thing of all was that both felt that they never had anyone to be with, or a place to belong. Had they known that, then perhaps they may have seen just how close they really were. Close enough to complete each others sentences should they wish to, or tell what the other was thinking although they denied it. But, then again, if they realized that, then they wouldn't be showing the other thing they had in common. Their stubbornness…

As Dawn slowly faded into a relaxation where no nightmares could reach her, and Abby memorized her wall to drown out the voices of her screaming parents, the day where they would begin school drew closer. One of the last thoughts they had, and would have been shocked to hear the other one had, was,

_I__'__m scared._

**A/N: Hey there everyone. Okay, this is my second fanfic. I haven't quite finished the first one I have started, but I will update both as often as I can(Please read my other one if you like fruits Basket, and are a Momiji fan!). If you look at my favourites list, it should be pretty obvious that I am Ouran fan, like times ten and a half. I kind of just had this idea, and it morphed into this. I really shouldn't actually be posting this one yet, but I cant concentrate on my other one until I start posting this one, so yeah, here it is! P.S.-R&R! I'll give you cyber cookies! Oh and flames are welcome, but be warned, Bob, my fire breathing monster, will flame them down again. **


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club, or the hosts, (because if I did, Hikaru would have been the one with Haruhi, but sadly she and Tamaki are meant for each other). They all belong to Hatori Bisco. I do own Abby, Dawn and their parents. **

**A/N: Yay! Five reviews on the first day! I'm super pumped! Here's the next chapter cuz you guys are awesome! Oh and review replies!**

**LittleBlondeSpazz – thank you so much for being the very first one! Yay! Oh course you get that spot, I'd be sad if it went to anyone else.**

**Shanise – thanks! Haha I loved your review! And yes, I think you did a pretty good job of keeping them in character. If you ever need help, though, feel free to message me. I spend an appalling amount of time on my computer so I'm a quick replier. Thanks again!**

**DarkFlame Alchemist – thanks you as well! I look forward to writing more chapters, and for you to read them.**

**Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma – thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like it so far. I hope I update fairly regularly too...**

**oOMidnightStarOo – thanks! I love your stories as well! I've read all of them, I'm pretty sure. Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you to everyone once again! Cyber cookies to everyone! And now, onto the story! Oh, Bob smiles upon all of you! **

Chapter 1: Lost

In which Abby gets lost on the way to her first day of school, and meets someone.

7:30am came much too early for Abby the day she started school after a sleepless night. Groaning loudly to herself, she rolled out of bed, face planting on the ground with a resounding thud. Dressed in her usual attire, a tank top and pair of short spandex shorts, she warily made her way to the now vacant bathroom, only pausing to grab a towel on her way. She locked the bathroom door, and turned the water onto full blast. Sighing, she stripped and climbed into the inviting warmth.

Meanwhile, Dawn sat in the kitchen, spooning cereal into her mouth while she checked her email on her laptop. It was identical to the one sitting in Abby's room (A replacement for the one she smashed). She heard her sister get up, and had heard the shower start in the bathroom as well. The small apartment was on the ground level, and she also could hear the other tenants above them getting ready for the day. She didn't think there were any students from Ouran in this building, seeing as it was a school for rich kids. Her wet still wet hair clung in wet tendrils to her forehead, black as ink.

Abby hadn't seen it quite yet, but Dawn doubted that she would notice it at all. The shower stopped after another five minutes had passed, and by then, Dawn was already in her room, putting on some clothes. She heard her sisters footsteps pass by her room to her sister's room, and heard the door shut. A shuffling made Dawn believe that her sister was going through her own clothes.

Abby looked through her small dresser with three drawers of clothing. Her closet held the stuff she didn't ever wear. Mostly stuff her mom had tried to get her into. Skirts and dresses were just not her. She could hear her sister in her room, most likely also getting clothes on. She briefly pondered where Dawn had gone last night, but decided that she really didn't care. Besides, she had to get ready for school.

Dawn decided to where a white blouse, with straight cut dress pants. Not fancy, but not slack either. Towel drying her hair completely, she looked at the clock, surprised to see it was already eight ten. Not wanting to be late she decided to leave. She heard Abby still in the room, and passed by her door, only pausing to announce as she passed, "I'm leaving." She grabbed her bag, filled with new supplies, and left, quietly shutting the door on her way out.

Abby heard her sister leave, and knew she needed to hurry up. Looking at the clothes strewn on the floor, she quickly grabbed a dark blue sweater, and pair of faded blue jeans, slipping them on, and pulling the sweater over a black tank top. Messily running her fingers through her short hair, she put some gel in. Satisfied, she went to the kitchen, and grabbed an apple from the fridge. A look at the clock said it was eight twenty now, so she decided that she had better get a move on or she would be late.

Grabbing her own bag, similar to Dawn's, she left the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind her. She headed down the way that they had walked the few days previous. The day was nice out, with not even a cloud in the sky as the sun climbed high into the sky. The street was already congested with people hurriedly making their way through to where they had to go. She was able to identify other students on their ways to their schools by the different uniforms. None looked anything like the Ouran uniforms, for which she supposed she was grateful. At least not many people were cruelly forced to wear the hideous bell shaped outfits.

No one really paid much attention to her as she made her way clumsily through the crowded sidewalk. Not that she would stand out much in a sweater and jeans, and she was only average height at the best.

Her eyes traveled towards a shop ahead of her, which she didn't recognize. Puzzled, she looked around at the other places for a clue. To her surprise, she didn't remember any of the places around her. A quick look at her watch told her it was already eight thirty, meaning she had probably been going the wrong way for at least five minutes already. Great, it was just like her to get lost within five minutes of her own home.

Not sure what else to do, she backtracked for a bit, hoping to find somewhere she remembered. This wasn't the first time she had gotten lost. It had happened once at a fair many years ago. Her and her sister had gone with some friends of the family. She had been separated from the group, and was left alone. Of course what had seemed like hours had been closer to twenty minutes, but she had never been so glad to see people she knew again, even if her sister was one of them.

Sighing when she still didn't know where she was five minutes later, she decided to get some directions. Just as she stopped to turn and find someone to ask, someone else ran into her, completely knocking both of them over.

Whoever it was landed on her, knocking the wind right out of her. She fell flat on her back, with the other person sprawled out on top awkwardly. The person seemed to be out of it for a moment, before suddenly realizing that they were on top of another body.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." A gentle voice said to Abby. She opened her eyes, and saw the largest brown eyes in the world staring at her in concern. They were on a pretty face, framed with short brown hair. A hand was held out to her and she followed up the arm, covered in a blue material, and her eyes lit on the school logo on the chest.

"Ouran!" she exclaimed, grabbing the offered hand, and getting to her feet. The other person almost fell when she got up so suddenly but managed to keep her balance. Abby excitedly took the other hand and held both of them in her own. "You go to Ouran right?"

The stranger nodded slightly intimidated by the girl, and asked, "Do you go there?"

Abby nodded, suddenly realizing she was clutching a random person's hands. Embarrassed, she let go quickly. Taking a better look at the one who had knocked her over, she saw that they were only a few inches shorter than her. Although the body was very slim, and it was a boys uniform, Abby was willing to bet that this wasn't a boy. The face was too feminine, and the hands had been slender and soft. Even the eyes seemed to out of place to belong to a boy.

"Listen," Abby said to the other girl, "I seem to have somehow gotten lost on my way to school, so do you think you could help me out?" the other girl looked puzzled for a moment, but then smiled a genuine smile. It almost dazzled Abby, who was shocked that anything could seem so natural.

"Sure, but we had better hurry or we're going to be late for class. I was in a rush when I hit into you."

"Well, I'm kind of glad you did, umm…" Abby paused when she realized that she didn't know the other girls name.

"Haruhi Fujioka, first year at Ouran academy." She said, staring to move forward.

"Abby Miller, first year as well." Abby replied, moving to walk beside Haruhi. She glanced at her watch, and gasped loudly. Crap. When Haruhi looked at her to see what was wrong, she too paled, and the two girls took off running, with Haruhi leading.

Abby was amused to see that Haruhi wasn't a very good runner, and in fact was already beginning to pant after only a block or so. The poor girl was being dragged along by Abby, who was determined that Haruhi would not be late on her account. It wasn't as easy as that though when Abby still had no clue which way to go, and Haruhi was barely able to direct her. Finally feeling like she had an idea of where she was, Abby was able to determine which way to go.

The humongous pink building loomed into sight, and both girls slowed down to catch their breaths. Haruhi almost fell over as she bent over with her hands on her knees. She was panting for a second, before slowly rising to stand once again.

"It was great meeting you, and I will see you in school I suppose." Haruhi told Abby, before bowing and turning to go into the school. Abby stood still for a few moments, breathing in and out. She wasn't especially tired after the run, but she was nervous. It wasn't everyday she just moved to a new country and started school at a prestigious academy for rich people. In fact, it was so dreamlike that she couldn't help but feel the situation to be surreal.

The bell rang loudly in the empty courtyard, and Abby decided that she had better get to the classroom where she would be introduced. She could only hope, and she meant hope, that she would be able to actually find the classroom in the school, which was way to freaking huge.

_Oh well_, she thought silently to herself, _I had better at least get started_. With that, she walked slowly through a large ornate door, and began her mini quest to find class 1-A.

**A/N: hey once again! Well, since I don't want to bore you, I'll just say the usual. R&F please and thank you! Flames always welcome, since I want to make my writing better. Cyber cookies and milk to everyone who reviews, and if you make me laugh with it I'll even give you a complimentary host club plushy of your choice!**


	3. Chapter 2: Glasses and Bunnies and Boys

**Disclaimer: Me no own the hosts, or any of Hatori Bisco's other characters. I am simply making a story about them, thus the term FANFICTION. Abby and Dawn are MINE however. No touchy them.**

**A/N: and here's the next chapter. Bob my fire breathing monster is happy! Review replies are at the bottom!**

Chapter 2: Glasses and Bunnies and Boys. Oh My!

In which Dawn meets two host club members after tripping over a certain stuffy.

Dawn walked slowly on her way to school. She had left with more than enough time to get there. What she wondered, though, was if Abby would make it. She doubted her sister had gotten any better with directions since she had left. It didn't really matter that Dawn had purposely given her the easier path to school that they had just taken the other day either. Her sister easily lost no matter what the circumstances were.

It was amazing how busy it was here. It seemed like everyone had somewhere to be on a Monday morning. Adults walking to work carrying their briefcases and such. Students going to school, wearing various uniforms and carrying bags. Even mothers walking with their young children. She had thought New York was crowded.

The neighbourhood gradually cleared of so many people, and the houses and shops were replaced with much more expensive looking buildings. All too soon, the ominous pink school appeared. Dawn was leery of the place; any place that would actually be pink and called itself a school couldn't be that amazing. Rather, it seemed like it would merely be full of spoiled, pampered, rich brats. Not that Dawn hadn't had her share of those back in her old boarding school. There had been plenty of spoiled, little brat kids who believed they owned the world because their daddies had loaded pockets.

She finally came up to the grand entrance, with multitudes of other students already making their ways through it. It was slightly intimidating, which struck her as odd for moment since it hadn't been two days previous. Perhaps the fact that this time their were a number of people to witness her changed things a bit. She paused in her place, and decided to observe some of the other students for a short while.

She mentally grimaced at the yellow uniforms. They too hadn't seemed as bad before, but now that she saw them in the daylight she cringed. They were horrible. Not only was it a terrible, pale yellow, but the ridiculous bell shaped skirt belonged in another time period. And the puffed shoulders? Really? Where were they; the old west?

The boys uniforms, however, were much nicer. A bluish-purple blazer jacket, with a white dress shirt and tie with a stripe down its center. The look was completed with black pants. Yes, she decided, she would rather wear that, but knew she could not. Her parents would probably shit bricks if they found out she had done something like that.

She felt many people direct stares at her as well as the passed. That was enough to make her smile inside. She must look out of place standing outside of the school entrance wearing a plain blouse and dress pants. Not too mention she was wearing a pair of fake glasses she had put in her bag last night. They didn't affect how she saw, but did a good job at changing her appearance. She personally loved how different she looked with her now dark hair and the spectacles covering her eyes, as well as a portion of her face. No one at her old school would have recognized her. More importantly, no one would be able to see that she and Abby were twins.

Taking a quick breath, and adjusting the shoulder strap of her bag, she finally decided to make her way forward. She passed under the entrance with no difficulty, although she did gather a few more stares from people. They probably thought she was beyond lost to actually come in here. It was all going quite well, so she decided to fish out the map of the school she had put in her bag. She had stuck one in Abby's, but she doubted that her sister would ever think to look.

She finally entered the main building, and paused to look at her map. She had circled room 1-A the other night. She began to walk again, still looking at the map. She didn't realize that she was about to trip over something on the floor until she was already going down.

Since she fell face first, she face planted onto the luxurious floor (could a floor even be luxurious?). Groaning in pain, and in embarrassment, she slowly raised herself to her knees. A quick look around showed that none was around. She was glad of that, as no one knew just how clumsy she was. It was her worst trait in her opinion. Besides her singing voice…she looked down at her feet to see what had caused her minor accident.

She actually stared dumbstruck at the thing. Was that a…stuffed pink bunny rabbit? No it couldn't be. Not in a high school. She rubbed her eyes, and looked again. No, it was definitely a bunny. A pink bunny. A stuffed pink bunny. In a school. In a high school. In a super rich high school. A stuffed pink bunny in a super rich high school...

Dawn decided that she didn't want to know. Standing wobbly, she picked up her bag that she had dropped, as well as the map. She began to move towards the way she had been going before, but paused, looking back at the bunny laying pathetically on the floor. It was awfully cute to just leave there. And what if whoever had dropped it actually needed it? Sighing to herself, she picked it up. It was just large enough to hold comfortably in her arms, with the heads and ears resting just below her chin. It was very soft, and surprisingly smelt like cake.

"USA-CHAN! A very happy voice shouted out from behind her. She turned just in time for a small blue blur to glomp her and the bunny in a tight hug that sent all of them tumbling to the floor, once again for Dawn. She temporarily had the wind knocked out of her as a small boy laid on her chest, with surprisingly strong arms wrapped tightly around the stuffed animal, and in turn, her.

She managed to be able to breath again quickly, and further inspected the boy. He had very light brown hair, and large brown eyes. He looked to be about eight to ten years old. The only thing off was the uniform, which was the one she had been admiring on the high school students just minutes previously. There was no way such a little kid was in high school. He had just knocked her over for a stuffed animal for goodness sakes.

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands easily lifted both her, the bunny and the boy, and set them on their feet with the little guy still hugging her tightly. How did he have so much upper arm strength anyways? She looked up and saw a very handsome face looking down, not at her, but at the boy. This boy must have been eighteen or so, and was extremely tall. He had very dark hair, and dark eyes as well. His skin was also tanned, which was unusual since most rich guys were exceedingly pale.

The little boy finally released her, and she thankfully gave a sigh of relief as her ribs groaned at her for their recent abuse. The boy smiled brightly at her, and she swore that she could see small pink flowers surrounding him. She blinked and they disappeared.

"You found Usa-chan! He was playing hide and seek very well, ne Takashi?" the boy addressed the taller one, who simply nodded. Dawn looked down at the bunny still in her arms, and back to the energetic boy in front of her.

"He's yours then?" she asked him, speaking fluently in Japanese. She was amazed that she had remembered it so well. Same with the kanji.

The boy nodded happily, and when she held out the stuffy to him, and he eagerly took it from her, holding it in his arms much like she had been. It made a very cute picture, and she had a desire to hug the both of them.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny. This is Takashi Morinozuka." he said, indicating first himself, then the taller boy now beside him. "You can call him Mori. Whats your name?"

"My name is Dawn Miller. I'm an exchange student." she replied to Hunny. He in turn beamed even brighter, and bounced up and down.

"An exchange student! From where?"

"America. I'll be in first year. Class A." she answered him smiling at his antics.

"Class 1-A? That's Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan and Haru-Chan's class, ne Takashi?" the tall boy, Mori, nodded his head again. "Takashi and I are third years, also class A."

Dawn almost fell over at that. Third years? She could believe it of Mori, but Hunny? How was he a third year? He didn't seem to be a genius skipped ahead, so was he really…

"Hunny, are you really a third year?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Yupp! I'm eighteen!" he announced proudly, standing as tall as his demure height allowed. This time she did fall over, or almost anyways. Before she made it to far, Mori caught her, pulling upright.

"Thanks," she said to him quickly. He grunted in reply. At least it was more than a nod.

"Are you alright?" Hunny asked her, concerned. She nodded, and quickly said,

"I'm fine. Just surprised is all." she looked at her watch then, and decided that she needed to hurry if she was going to find her classroom on time. "and I'm running late. I guess I had better go." slowly she backed away from the pair, who nodded at her. She turned to continue on her way, but a voice stopped her.

"To get to class 1-A, just keep going straight the way you're going, and turn left." she turned to see Hunny, now up on Mori's shoulders, looking intently after her. She nodded her thanks. He continued before she could turn again. "You should come to the host club after school today if you have the time and eat some cake with me." with that, he waved at her, and the pair left, walking in a different direction. She stared after them for a second, before smiling widely, and continued down the way she had been directed.

She found the classroom just as the bell rang. At least it had been easier than she had feared. Now, came the hard part. She wondered where Abby was, and what a host club was.

**A/N: Aww, Hunny is sooo cute! BTW since I really don't want to screw them up, I won't really be including honorifics and such, besides on Hunny who adds chan to everyone's names basically. And here are the replies:**

**Nitrea: haha yeah Abby was totally lost. Its one of her minor faults I suppose. If you cant already tell, Dawn is super clumsy.**

**.: thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you like the story.**

**LittleBlondeSpazz: haha Bob thanks you for your generosity! **

**Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma: thank you for your approval. I was thinking about having it be Tamaki, but decided to go with Haruhi. Thanks again!**

**Cailie de Mekio: yes I agree with you. They must all be idiots. Oh well, they aren't that important I guess. Thanks for your review!**

**Shanise: haha! Your review deserves your very own Ouran plushie, so in your next review let me know which one you want. To answer your name question, well here I go. Funny enough, names are worst thing...if you want to do those names, then you don't have to listen to your friends. If you agree with them, then what you could try to do is find a name to suite their personality, or if you have someone you modeled then after, use a nickname for that person. That was kind of what I did for Dawn, who is named for my own sister. Besides that, I don't have much advice for you. There are your characters, so name them what you want to. **

**Dyinglight-15: Aww thank you my little sister. Glad to know you liked it, and that you actually reviewed! **

**Dreamaker401: thank you for your review! It made Bob happy!**

**Everyone gets cyber cookies and milk! oh and a big thank you from Abby and Dawn! I may not be able to update as quickly for the next chapter because I am on vacation with my dad right now, but if I get time I will. Well, that's it. R&R! Flames are welcome, and all reviewers get cyber cookies!**


	4. Chapter 3: First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hosts. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this. I only own Abby and Dawn. Everything else is the property of Hatori Bisco.**

Chapter 3: First Day

In which the twins both experience their first day where one is mistaken for a boy and the other is blackmailed?

Dawn looked at the classroom door just before her. She knew that she should knock, or at least somehow alert the teacher that she was there. It turns out she didn't need to, as the door quickly opened before she could even touch it. A rather hassled looking teacher came out, and quickly closed the door behind herself. She saw Dawn immediately.

"You're one of the new students?" she asked her politely. Dawn nodded, and the teacher smiled at her. "Welcome to Ouran then. Where is the other? I thought that we were getting two of you."

"I'm not sure where Abby is at the moment. We came separately, and Abby is easily lost, so is probably running late." the Teacher nodded again, and replied,

"Well, I suppose that you can either wait, and introduce yourselves together, or just go first, and Abby will do it afterwards."

"I'll go first." Dawn immediately said. The teacher nodded, (She seemed to so a lot of that), and ushered Dawn into the classroom, which immediately fell silent, and everyone in the room stared at the new girl at the front of the class.

"Everyone, this is Dawn Miller, and exchange student from America, here on a scholarship." the teacher told the class. She then turned it over to Dawn.

"As the teacher said, my name is Dawn, and I'm from America. I do speak and write Japanese fluently, so that isn't a problem. I am not very good with honorific's, so please do not use them with me. Please take care of me." she finished, smiling at the classroom, who still looked blankly at her. "Oh," she added, "My uniform has not arrived yet. So please excuse my informal attire." they all immediately smiled at her then. She repressed the urge to roll her eyes. Spoiled rich kids….

"Well, then will you please take a seat towards the back. There is a free seat next to one of the twins. Please raise your hand Mr. Hitachiin." immediately, a boy with orangish hair and bright amber coloured eyes raised his hand. Next to him was another boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Next to him was…an identical boy to the first one. In almost every sense, except she noticed a different hair part. The one she was going to sit next to had his bangs parted to his right, her left. The other one's was in reverse.

She made her way to the empty seat next to the boy. She supposed that his last name was Hitachiin. The teacher probably hadn't been able to tell them apart, which was why she had used the last name. She wondered what the two's names were. As she sat, he gave her a small nod, but then ignored her, and turned to talk to the brunette on his right. She pulled out her notebook and a pen, and proceeded to doodle in it distractedly. By her count, (she had no idea how she could even do this), Abby would be here in five…four…three…two…one…_Knock, knock._

The teacher quickly went to the door, and shut it behind her. Dawn was still able to catch a glimpse of a blue hoodie however. _She actually wore that to the first day of school,_ Dawn remarked to herself. Oh well. At least now they truly looked nothing alike.

Abby stood outside the door to the classroom with her new teacher. After finally deciding to enter to stupid pink building. She had had to locate the room. That in itself hadn't taken as long as she thought it would have. It had only been perhaps five to seven minutes since she started her search, and now here she was.

"You would be Abby Miller then?" the teacher questioned her, obviously trying very hard to ignore her attire.

"Yupp, that's me. Is Dawn already here?"

"She yes already introduced herself to the class, and now its your turn." with that, she stood aside, and gestured for Abby to enter the classroom. Abby took a deep breath, and opened the door, strolling through. Immediately, many gazes were drawn to her.

She could only guess what they were thinking of her at the moment. She wore her faded jeans and sweater, and with her short hair, now messy from running and being knocked over, she didn't present a very good picture.

"Class, this is our other exchange student here on scholarship. Abby Miller."

Abby located Dawn close to the back. Sitting beside a ginger kid with yellow eyes. She felt most of the class gape at her when he name was said, and saw many also look over towards Dawn. Abby knew that they were shocked that the two had the same last name, but also saw many conclude that it was a coincidence. She couldn't blame them. Dawn was wearing a pair of glasses that she didn't need, and her hair had been died…black? When had she done that? Last night she supposed. She decided to just address the class, and hopefully she could sit down, and get out of the limelight.

"My name is Abby Miller, and I'm from America. I tend to get lost easily, so if you notice me looking confused in the hallways, please help me out. In case you're wondering, my uniform isn't here yet, so I won't be dressed like this all the time. Please take care of me." no one said a word, and everyone stared at her. Absently, she ran a hand through her short messy hair, making it even worse in parts. She smoothed it down, and turned to look at the teacher.

The teacher snapped out of it first, and quickly said, "well, now that that's out of the way, please go and sit in front of Mr. Fujioka.. Please raise you hand." Abby looked surprised at the name. she saw the person with the raised hand and wanted to laugh. So it **was** Haruhi. But why the Mr.? Haruhi smiled at her, and she went over to sit. On her way she looked over at Dawn. She really didn't look like her twin anymore.

Abby also looked over at the person sitting next to Haruhi. On one side was the ginger boy next to Dawn. On the other side was an identical boy to the first one. Same colour of hair and eyes, and same uninterested look. She doubted they even noticed that she had entered the classroom. She sat down in front of Haruhi, but not before turning to face the girl, and whispering,

"Hey Haruhi. The teacher is blind." Haruhi looked surprised for a moment, but Abby turned away before the girl could say anything. What Abby didn't realize was that more than the teacher seemed to be blind, because Haruhi wasn't the only one being mistaken for a boy at that moment by the entire class.

Dawn, however, was aware that both the class and the teacher thought Abby was a boy. She couldn't blame them, what with her sisters attire, and hair cut. She supposed the features were a little too feminine to be male, but looking at Fujioka, she could see why they believed that Abby might also be a boy. But, then again, Fujioka seemed much to feminine to be a male. And those eyes…they were even larger than Hunny's. Was the boy really a girl?

Abby felt eyes on her back, and turned to see a pair of identical blue eyes looking at her from her sisters seat. She had lowered her glasses enough to see from over top of them. She swear she could hear her sisters voice from in her head. _You're going to have a fun time in class when your uniform comes in._ huh? She wondered what that meant. Instead of pondering it, however, she decided to ignore her sister, and returned her attention to the front of the classroom, where the teacher had finally decided that it was time to begin the lesson for the day.

The morning passed by fairly quickly for both girls who went their own ways as soon as they were able. To Abby's surprise and delight, she even had a class with Haruhi. The downside was that the twins were also in the class, and monopolized Haruhi's time. Abby wondered if they knew that Haruhi wasn't a boy. Somehow, Abby managed to get a note to the other girl though. It read in a quick but tidy scrawl, _Want to eat lunch together today?_ Haruhi had written a quick reply, and gave it to her just before class had ended. It read, _Sure. I usually eat in the classroom at lunch. I'll see you there._ Abby grinned and smiled at Haruhi, who nodded and left the classroom in tow with the gingers.

Dawn didn't pay attention to who she had classes with, but if she had, she would have noticed that she too had a class with the twins, although without Haruhi. She did find herself wondering if the boy really was a girl though. She would have to inspect her closely when she next got the chance.

Lunch finally came, and Abby went to the classroom, carrying her bag, which had her lunch in it. Haruhi was already there, and sitting quietly at her desk, reading a book.

"Hey Haruhi!" Abby said happily, sitting at her own desk ahead of Haruhi's, but swiveled the chair so she was facing Haruhi, who now was setting the book back in her bag.

"Hey. Are you enjoying school so far?" Haruhi asked politely, eating her lunch. Abby thought it was called a 'bentou' or something like that but couldn't remember. It was different from her lunch, which was cheese, crackers, carrot slices and a ham sandwich. Feeling bored, Abby decided to ask Haruhi something.

"Haruhi, why are you wearing a boys uniform when you're a girl?"

Haruhi's reaction was almost comical. The poor girl actually froze in place, with her food less than an inch away from her open mouth. Haruhi looked at her with questioning eyes.

"How did you know that I was a girl?" she asked her after a pregnant pause.

"Well, I'd say its kind of obvious, you know? I mean, there is no way a guy is going to have that face, so matter how girly he is. And not to mention, you did fall on top of me earlier. I think I can tell the difference between a guys body and a girls one." Abby reasoned to Haruhi. Haruhi actually smiled after that.

"Then do you mind if I ask you something?" Haruhi asked her. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you care that everyone thinks that you're a boy as well?" it was Abby's turn to pause. Well, that explained a lot. She wondered how she hadn't caught onto that one sooner. No wonder people had been looking at her funnily all morning.

"No, not really. In fact, I didn't even realize that until now. But now that you mention it, it does makes sense." suddenly her sisters words (or were they her thoughts?) made a lot of sense. Her class was going to be very shocked when she showed up wearing a dress. Actually, that might be kind of fun. She wondered how long she could keep up the charade. "How did you know I was a girl if everyone else didn't clue into that fact?" she asked Haruhi curiously.

"Well, I did fall on top of you, so that gave a lot away, and you just don't seem like a boy to me." Haruhi said, with a shrug. Abby liked the girl. She seemed a little naive and overly honest, but still pretty nice. And she didn't seem the type to get swept away with drama. Abby realized that Haruhi hadn't answered her original question.

"Hey Haruhi?" Haruhi looked at her again. "You never said why you dress like a guy." Haruhi sighed, and a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"That's a long story." she said.

"well, we have time if you want to tell it to me." Abby said easily. Haruhi gave a small grimace, but proceeded.

Meanwhile. Dawn sat outside, picking at her lunch, the same as Abby's, and was reading a book. It was quiet outside, as opposed to the loud student cafeteria. She couldn't believe the prices that she had heard. Who spent that much on a school lunch? It must've been damn good food. _Oh well, _ she thought to herself, _at least its quiet out here by the trees._ She spoke to soon, as suddenly she heard a very energetic voice talking animatedly about some thing. She thought she caught the word 'commoner' but she wasn't to sure.

She looked behind the tree she was sitting under, and saw two boys walking side by side. One was blonde, and he was the loud one. He was also taller, by maybe two inches than the other one. The blonde one had exuberant hand gestures as he went on and on. The other boy was very different. He had dark black hair, and wore a pair of glasses that the sun glinted off of, making it difficult to see his eyes. He seemed much cooler than the first one, and simply nodded as he wrote continuously in a small black notebook he carried with him.

Dawn couldn't picture a least likely pair. They seemed to opposite in almost every way, and it became more and more pronounced as they drew closer to where she was. She finally was able to distinguish some words.

"…and my lovely daughter Haruhi will finally get in touch with her feminine side! Its perfect!" she couldn't help but feel sorry for Haruhi, whoever that was. But she doubted the unknown girl was the boys real daughter, since he could only be seventeen or so. The second boy next to him finally spoke up.

"Tamaki, have you considered the possibility that Haruhi is going to say no to your plan? Its actually more likely she will disagree than agree." wow, the guy was blunt and straightforward. Actually, he kind of gave her the creeps. Immediately the blonde boy looked devastated, and clutched the dark boys uniform.

"NNOOOOOO! Mother, Haruhi wouldn't really not listen to her own father, would she! It must be those evil doppelgangers influences!" now she had to forcefully keep her laughter in. this guy must not be all there. First he referred to a girl as his daughter, then called the other guy mother, then mentioned evil doppelgangers?

Looking back at the by with the glasses, she saw that he was now looking exasperatingly at the blonde. "Tamaki, you're not Haruhi's father."

The reaction was immediate, and by far the funniest thing she had ever seen, if mildly disturbing. The blonde boy, Tamaki, seemed to turn to stone with shock, before dissolving in mid air, and appearing to squat at the tree she was behind, engulfing the space in a dark aura. He proceeded to trace his finger in the grass and dirt on the ground. She immediately backed away from the dark thing hovering around him, and tripped over a root, falling out from behind the tree.

Both boys immediately took notice of her, and Tamaki perked up, the darkness disappearing to be replaced with roses as he swooped down on her, pulling her to her feet, and holding her hand in his.

"My dear princess, are you okay?" his eyes were a brilliant violet colour, and bore into hers. Faintly, she didn't like the contact very much. It honestly unsettled her. And before she could stop herself, she stomped on the boys foot, hard. His face twisted in pain, and he fell to the ground clutching his foot. Over dramatic much. She stepped over him, and walked to the other boy.

"I'm sorry about eavesdropping, and I'm sorry about your friends foot." he waved his hand in a clear dismissal of the blonde.

"It probably wasn't that hard so don't worry; he tends to over react." this was confirmed when the blonde gave an outraged cry, and stomped over to stand beside the other boy, giving many protests which were silenced with a look. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" he then asked her politely with a clearly very fake smile.

"Dawn Miller." she answered.

"Then you would be one of the two new exchange students in the first year I presume?"

"Yes," she answered him, unsurprised that he had known that. He seemed like the type who knew a lot. "I am one of the two new students. Pleased to make your acquaintance…" she trailed off, obviously waiting for his name. he didn't disappoint her.

"Kyouya Ootori. And this," he indicated the other one, "is Tamaki Souh." something about the last name struck her as familiar. Wasn't it…but it couldn't be.

"Souh? As in…"

"The Chairman? Yes, actually. Tamaki is the chairman's son."

Now Dawn really felt stupid. She had stomped on the foot of the chairman's son. Oh well, he had deserved it. Actually, thinking back to her brief meeting with the chairman, she could see the similarities of the too. Not the looks, as Tamaki must've taken after his mother, but the behaviour was eerily similar. As she recalled, the chairman had grasped both hers and Abby's hands when they had been introduced. Yes, like father like son.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you both, but I have to go." she said, and made to leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to face Tamaki, who looked determined.

"First, promise that you'll come and visit the host club today!"

She drew a blank. That was the second time the host club was mentioned to her today. First from Hunny, the miniature third year. And now from Tamaki, the idiot.

"What exactly is a host club?" she asked curiously. Tamaki just smiled, and answered,

"You'll have to come and find out for yourself my princess." she was annoyed instantly. She was curious yes, but enough to waste her time to find out? No way in hell.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll see you around." she meant to leave it at that and walk away, but she didn't get very far before a chilling voice said out loud,

"I don't suppose that the chairman would appreciate it if he found out that you displayed violence towards his own son, on school grounds I might add."

She stopped dead in her tracks, and slowly faced Kyouya. His glasses reflected the sun, and she was unable to see his eyes. She imagines they were as cold as the rest of him at that moment. She didn't bother to ask if he was serious when she knew he was. Instead she looked over at Tamaki, and asked, "Where is it?"

He beamed brightly and said happily, "Music Room 3."

She nodded and sent a glare at Kyouya who ignored it. Instead he inclined his head at her, and said, "See you there then."

Oh she wanted to hit him.

**A/N: Hi again. Okay, I know I said it is a twin story, and it is, even though it doesn't really seem that way so far. Believe me, in the next chapter you see more of them. I just wanted to introduce the other hosts a bit first. And here are the review replies!**

**Shanise – thank you for yet another great review! I agree with you on the whole Hunny and Mori not being used as much. I don't want to neglect any of the wonderful hosts. Cyber cookies and milk to you!**

**XBernTheIceQueen – I look forward to your reviews in the future! Cyber cookies and milk to you as well!**

**Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma – thank you again! Your such a great reader! Cyber milk and cookies to you, as well as a smile from Bob! **bob smiles** **shudders** okay I really gotta remember not to let him do that anymore. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favourited my story so far! Lots of love and cyber cookies to all of you! Anyone who reviews will be able to choose whatever they want from my wonderful never ending cyber wall of stuff. It has anything and everything! **

**R&R please! Flames are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the Hosts

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Abby and Dawn. The rest is all Hatori Bisco.**

**A/N: okay hi again! Sorry it's been a while, but I just got back from vacation a few days ago. Thanks for your patience and let's get going!**

Chapter 4: Meet the Hosts

In which Dawn visits the Host club, and Abby searches for her sister.

"Wow." Abby said after Haruhi finally finished her story. So in short she had been mistaken for a boy, broken a vase, gotten a debt, and now had to repay it as a host. Now throw in six crazy people, and the fact that they all had figured out she was girl when no one else knew, and you got Haruhi's current life. Abby wasn't sure whether it was overly comical or just plain ridiculous. Definitely a bit of both.

"Yeah. I mean, they are all good guys, but they can be a little too much at times." Abby agreed with Haruhi there. But some of the adventures and happenings had sounded pretty fun as well. Such as the time at the beach she had talked about. Sure it hadn't ended the greatest, but the rest of the time seemed to be fun. And not to mention how they had beaten the Lobelia academy girls (a/n: I absolutely hated them, they were so annoying)! She would've loved to see a bunch of guys dressed up as girls.

"Yeah, that was hilarious. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard before in my life." Haruhi also agreed, making Abby realize she had said the last one out loud. Haruhi and Abby both laughed together for a bit, before Haruhi, who had stopped first, looked over at the clock. "Lunch is almost over. We'd better get ready to go to class."

Abby nodded in agreement, and the two picked up their stuff together. Just before they got to the door, Abby spoke out. "Haruhi, could you not tell anyone that I'm a girl? I want to have fun with this before I get my uniform for next week." Haruhi looked puzzled, but nodded her head yes.

Abby grinned widely, and pulled open the door, letting Haruhi go first. Then the two split ways, and each headed off to class.

Dawn didn't think that the afternoon could be anymore slow. She wanted to get it over with already. She had decided that she would show up, say hello, find out what she wanted to know, and leave. As simple and easy as that. Why couldn't she help but feel that it wasn't going to work out like she wanted it too?

She was almost ready to shoot the clock that was so slow it was practically moving backwards. The main reason she was so anxious was because she had no idea of what to expect. She felt like she maybe had a guess of what a host club was, but she couldn't picture it. So far she knew four people who were most likely apart of it. Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and of course, Kyouya. Four more unlikely to be a part of a club together she could not imagine. All four were polar opposites.

Looking at the clock once more, she was furious to see that it hadn't even been four minutes yet! The teacher was simply writing a multitude of notes up on the board, so she wasn't even able to distract herself in school work. Instead, she sighed, and began to copy the notes. It didn't take long before she wrote everything that he had so far, and was forced to wait while he erased the other board to continue on. She decided to take the opportunity to see who else had the class with her. Looking around, she recognized a few faces from her first class, but no one really stood out. Then she lit her eyes on the brunette boy/girl she had noticed earlier.

She believed that he/she was called Fujioka? Another last name she presumed. She decided to observe Fujioka and determine if he or she was a boy or girl. By going by first glance, you would assume a boy by the clothes, hair, and overall attitude. But if you looked closely, you noticed how feminine his/her looks truly were. Large doe like brown eyes, delicate features, and a very slender build. No, there was no way this was a boy. In Dawn's eyes, Fujioka was a girl beyond doubt.

Now, the other questions were why was she dressed as a boy, and why had no one noticed that she was a girl? Surely someone must've known. The whole school couldn't be made of idiots could they? No, thinking back to Kyouya, she knew that they weren't if anyone in the school knew about her, it would be him. Then again, people like Tamaki were here as well. Not to mention she had already seen what short hair and boys clothes lead people to assume with Abby that very morning. Maybe it wasn't so improbable that Fujioka had been mistaken for so long.

Deciding that she had satisfied her curiosity about the girl, she turned her attention back to the lesson, only to be interrupted when the bell rang. Wow, time sure flew quickly when she wasn't worrying about how slow it was moving. She realized with a shock that school was now over, and that she now had to go to the host club.

Music room 3 Tamaki had told her. That was all good, but where the hell was that? Sighing angrily to herself for being more than a little nervous, she pulled out the map she had put in her bag. A quick scan of it showed her the location of the room. She attempted to move slowly, but ended up moving much more quickly than she had intended. On the way she passed a girl in her grade. After a quick hello, she moved on.

Up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. Finally, she stood in front of a large set of double doors. The sign above the room stated that this was Music Room 3. Hesitantly she raised her right hand. Lowering it again quickly, she sighed. Why was she here, again, instead of on her way home away from the sickening pink walls, and ornate chandeliers? Oh, right. Kyouya hadn't really given her much of a choice. She'd just had to stomp on Tamaki's foot, hadn't she? She needed to learn how to control herself better.

She adjusted the fake glasses on her face, and ran a hand through her hair. It still felt a little weird from the dye, but it was smooth and neat. She pulled and tugged at her clothes until she couldn't stand it anymore. She threw the door open. And was assaulted by rose petals. ? Rose petals? Really?

"Welcome," a very well chorused string of voices all said together. How much practice had that taken she wondered? She opened her eyes that had been shut due to temporary blinding light and saw a group of seven boys all gathered around a chair, directly in front of the door.

The first one she saw was Tamaki. He sat in the centre of the group. To his immediate right was Kyouya, still holding his little black notebook. To Tamaki's left was…Fujioka. She was in the host club? Behind her were the two twins from her homeroom class. Side by side it was even more apparent how identical they were. Very much like Abby and Dawn were. The parts were the only way she could tell the difference between them. Lastly, behind Tamaki, were Hunny and Mori, with Hunny up on Mori's shoulders, holding Usa-chan.

"Dawn-Chan!" a very happy Hunny cried out, jumping down from Mori and running to her. She braced herself when he flew into her, almost knocking her back once again. He sure had a lot of energy and strength in such a little body.

"Hello Hunny." she told him kindly. She really didn't mind the small 18 year old. When he wasn't crushing her ribs that was.

"So, you already know Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai then. And you have met Kyouya and me as well." Tamaki spoke grandly, as though he was a king or something. He came up to her, and led her further into the room. "This is Haruhi Fujioka, and those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

So, that was their names. They looked at her, and then turned away, seemingly uninterested. Haruhi, however, came up to her. The shorter girl smiled at her, and Dawn could have sworn there were sparkles around her head. Weird.

"You're the new exchange student in our class. So, you would be Abby's sister, right? You're both Millers?" Dawn nodded her head. So someone had noticed that.

"Yeah, I'm Abby's sister." she confirmed out loud. Haruhi nodded, and moved back.

"You have a sibling?" Hunny asked her, coming up to her side.

"Yeah, Abby." Hunny looked up at her, and for once she believed his age. His eyes looked into hers very seriously for a moment, before his demeanor changed again, and he smiled cutely.

"Come eat cake with me!" he shouted happily, taking her hand in the one not holding his bunny, and dragging her to a table where Mori was already sitting.

From behind her she heard two voices. They were similar, but not the same.

"It's boring. Something interesting should happen." one said.

"Yeah. Or else we might have to…"another said.

"Make something happen." both finished together, with a slightly mischievous tone. She didn't have to turn to know it was the two boys who were talking. If she had turned though, she might have noticed that one of them had snuck a glance at her while he thought his brother wasn't looking. He secretly found himself wondering about the new girl in their class that had sat next to him. She hadn't been fazed when she saw both of them like so many others were. Maybe she would be fun to mess around with.

Dawn sat down at Hunny's table, and looked over the many desserts in front of her. It was around then that Tamaki announced that the host club was open for business. Almost immediately girls swarmed in, and began to separate off to different people. By far the largest group was Tamaki's, as he had a multitude of girls surrounding him. She was a bit puzzled though. Why had they told her to be there right after school if she was going to be early? After a piece of yummy chocolate cake, she said goodbye to Hunny, and wandered off. She would have gone to talk to Haruhi who seemed the most normal, but she already had a full table of girls around her, all looking at her in disturbing ways. What would they do if they knew that they were sending lovey-dovey looks at another girl?

Instead, she headed over to where Kyouya sat alone, typing away at a laptop. She was mildly curious as to what he was doing, but decided she would rather not know. She was unsure as why she was even here, but then she reminded herself that she still didn't know much about the club or its member. It was sheer and unhealthy curiosity that kept her there.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked Kyouya, who didn't even look up from the screen before nodding his head.

"May I offer you any refreshments?" he inquired politely. She wondered why he was even a host. He seemed nice enough but anyone could see right through his act, and his fake smiles.

"You don't have to play the act with me you know." she told him, settling back against the couch. "I could care less anyways."

His fingers paused on the keyboard, and he looked up at her. She finally got a good look at his eyes, which were a gray colour. He almost smiled, but this one was a different one from the ones she had seen. Much more…sinister came to mind.

"Is there any reason you came over here?" he asked her, seeming somewhat interested as he closed the laptop, and looked at her fully.

"Curiosity, I suppose. I still don't really understand this place, and one of my goals was to, before I leave here without a second glance back." she stated easily. This time he did smile.

"Well, I suppose I can appease your curiosity if you ask me the right questions." he told her slyly. She really didn't like him that much, but at least he was interesting to talk to, even their little verbal battles will most likely always result in his victory.

"First off, what exactly is a host club and what does it do?"

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy." he spoke as though he was reading off of a script. "The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands." he really sounded like he was reciting something by now. She had to restrain herself from giggling at him. "Just think of it as Ouran's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

"Wow," she choked out. "You sounded so enthused." he merely looked at her, well glaring was a more apt word here. Instead of making him angrier, she decided to keep asking questions.

"So, basically, you guys entertain ladies here?"

"For lack of a better description, yes." he said curtly.

"Okay, so how does it work?"

"Each host is a specific 'type' that caters to our guests needs. Tamaki is the princely type, and the most popular. He is also the president of the club, and self appointed king." she nodded. That seemed to fit him very well.

"Hunny-sempai is the boy Lolita type, and as you guessed, enjoys all sweets. With him is Mori-sempai, the wild type. He doesn't talk much, but he completes Hunny-sempai, and the two are usually together." again, this fit very well. Hunny was extremely cute, and Mori was very stoic. She wasn't sure why he was the wild type though.

"Haruhi is the natural type, and he appeals to the guests with his honest nature, and easy going attitude. The ladies feel that they are able to talk to him." well, she supposed that one would be true seeing as Haruhi was a girl, and therefore would be able to talk to girls. And her smile was in no way fake like some of the others.

"I am the cool type, as well as the vice president of the club. I make sure the club stays running." he didn't have much to say about himself, but that didn't surprise her much.

"Lastly, we have the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, or the little devils type. They tend to be devious and enjoy pranking. What their main selling point is, however, would be their brotherly love."

"Brotherly Love?" she repeated louder than she had intended. "What the hell is that?" she didn't need to ask, as a crashing sound directed her attention to a nearby table.

She looked over, and saw it was the twins' table. It looked like one of them had spilt tea on his hand somehow and had dropped the cup. The girls around him worriedly asked him if he was okay. Before he could answer, the other one swooped down on him, and roses appeared behind the two.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?" the one who must've been Hikaru asked in a strangled voice.

"Hikaru, I'm fine." Kaoru said in a gentle voice. Hikaru put one hand under his brother's chin, making him look up at him.

"Be more careful Kaoru. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you." Hikaru said, pulling his face very close to his brothers. The girls around them squealed very loudly, and one even fainted.

Dawn turned away in pure disgust. 'Brotherly Love'! Were they serious? What self respecting twins, especially brothers, would do something like that! And who in their right mind would be attracted to that…that…that Twincest act! Just the thought of it made her stomach turn.

"_**That**_ was their main selling point?" she asked Kyouya. He smirked at her, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, causing the glare to cover his eyes once again.

"Yes, it is quite popular among the ladies."

She really couldn't believe these people. They were all idiots. How could something like that actually appeal to someone? She gave a sigh, and rubbed her temples. She decided that her curiosity had been more than appeased. It was time to get out of here, and never look back.

"Are you leaving?" Kyouya asked her as she stood up.

"Yes, I think it's time I leave. Thank you for having me, but I don't think this is really my thing. Goodbye, Kyouya." she nodded politely at him, and he did the same. As she turned she saw that the room had been cleared of everyone besides the hosts. That was weird, especially since all the hosts now stood right in front of her. Hunny came up to her, with tears in his eyes.

"You're leaving? Do you not like us Dawn-chan?" darn it. He was really cute, but she really needed to leave.

"No, it's not that Hunny. I just have to go home and help Abby make supper, and then I have to clean up and do my homework."

"You have to do chores! Oh no, my new daughter lives a lowly commoner life like her sister Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed loudly, and glomped Dawn with enough force that she would have flown across the room if he hadn't been holding her. She felt her ribs threaten to crack, and struggled to breathe as he nuzzled her.

'Sempai! She can't breathe!" Haruhi shouted at him, and he released her. Instead he wailed to Kyouya saying that his daughter had shouted at him. What Dawn wondered was why he called Haruhi his daughter when she was supposed to be a boy. Did he know?

"Did you not…" a voice came from her left as a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"…like our act." a second one finished as a second pair of arms encircled her shoulders. She didn't have to look to know the twins held her between them. She tried to twist out of their grasps, but they chuckled, and held her tighter.

"No, I don't think she did Kaoru." the voice, Hikaru, said from her left.

"Maybe she'd like it better if we did it with her." Kaoru said from her right, taking her chin in his hand, and making her face him. She resisted the urge to bite him. Instead, before Hikaru could continue, she pinched both of the sharply on the arms. It surprised them enough to let her go, and she moved away from them.

"Don't touch me." she warned them. They gaped at her, and Hikaru looked like he was ready to shout at her. She prepared herself for it when they all heard a voice outside of the room.

"DAWN!"

Abby was getting more and angrier by the second. It was bad enough that she even needed to find her sister, but that she couldn't find her made her mad. She had discovered, about two minutes after leaving school, that she didn't have her key. She must have dropped it when Haruhi crashed into her that morning.

So, she had had to go back to school to find her sister who had the other key. This should've been easy, but she had forgotten how big the stupid place was. Try finding one person in the building, and you really understood the expression of finding a needle in a haystack.

She had looked for ten minutes or so when she came across another girl she recognized from one of her classes. She had stopped her to ask,

"Have you seen a girl, close to my height, with black hair and glasses, dressed in a blouse and dress pants." The other girl and thought about it before nodding.

"I saw her going up the stairs and down a hallway earlier. She's probably in one of the rooms up there." Abby had thanked her profusely, and then dashed in the direction she had indicated.

She had gone up the staircase, and was now in the hallway. She had opened ten different doors already, but still no sign of her sister. Trying a different tactic, she shouted out her sister's name.

"DAWN!" still no answer. Finally, she came up to a large double door. Pulling the door open angrily, she exclaimed in English,

"If you're in here, I am sooo gonna kill you. Do you have any idea how long I have been looking in this goddamn school for…" she suddenly realized that Dawn was in fact, in the room. Also with her were six others. A very tall boy with dark hair and tanned skin and next to him, and very small boy who looked no older than ten. There was a tall blonde boy, who seemed to have bright purple eyes from what she could see. Not far from him stood another boy with dark hair, but he wore glasses with a glare covering his eyes. She also saw the twins from her class. The two ginger twins.

Lastly, she spotted Haruhi. If Haruhi was here, then that meant…

She backed out of the door quickly and looked up at the sign outside of the room. Yupp, this was Music Room 3. She had just met the Host Club. Why was Dawn with the Host club?

"Abby?" Haruhi asked her when she came back into the room.

"Hi Haruhi," she said, switching back to Japanese. "I didn't expect to see you here. I was looking for Dawn. Oh, Dawn I need your key. Mine's gone." Dawn nodded, and pulled a key out of her pocket. She threw it over to Abby, who reached to catch it, but it was snatched out of the air by one of the ginger twins.

"You know," he began, "It's not polite to barge in and not even introduce yourself. Ill-bread commoner." Abby almost attacked him, but decided that wouldn't be a very good idea.

"First off, my name's Abby Miller, which you would know if you had paid attention this morning. Secondly, it's not very polite to steal someone's keys either. Third off, who the hell are you calling a freaking commoner!" okay so maybe she didn't quite keep her cool. "Now give me the key!" she seethed at the insufferable boy. In turn he sneered at her.

"Why don't you make me?"

That was it. She decided to pull out a new card. Remembering Haruhi was there, she turned to the girl. She seemed to recall her saying that she got alone with the stupid twins.

"Haruhi! Help meeee!" she whined slightly. Haruhi sighed, and shook her head in defeat and mild amusement. She didn't think Abby was going to keep up her charade much longer if she kept acting like that. Haruhi looked over at Kyouya who was smirking. Yupp, he probably had known from the beginning. Hunny and Mori also were looking at Abby with mild fascination. They also knew. Tamaki of course didn't, and neither did the twins.

"SOO CUTE!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly, grabbing both Haruhi and Abby in his arms, twirling them around.

"AHHHH!" Abby screamed. She was getting really dizzy. Suddenly, she was grabbed away from the over excited blonde, and Haruhi was as well. Several things happened at once. The twin holding her backed into Dawn, who fell over, knocking her glasses off. The twin holding Haruhi bumped into the twin holding her, causing his grip to shift right onto her chest. He then gasped, and dropped her next to her sister. Her sweater had been pulled loose, and now hung off of one shoulder, revealing that she was a girl quite obviously. To help the situation, he shouted,

"He's a girl!"

Just to make things even more interesting, she realized that they were all gaping at her and Dawn. Looking over, she saw the identical face to her own, no longer covered by the glasses that had been knocked off. Why did she have to be clumsy, and fall over when bumped into? The other twin said quietly,

"They're twins."

**A/N: And so the twins and the twins meet. And Abby is revealed as a girl, although Kyouya already knew. So did Haruhi. Anyways, hope you all recognized the little blurb Kyouya said about the host club! Oh and sorry that its going so slow right now, I just want to introduce everything before I continue on. It won't stay this slow I promise. And now review replies!**

**Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma- lol I think you like bobs smile a little bit too much…but thanks for your review. Hope you have good luck writing your story**

**Shanise- oh its sounds good. I love FMA the manga just officially ended not that long ago **** oh wells. I hope it works out alright. You'll have to let me know when you post it so I can read it. Thanks for the review.**

**DelicatelyEvil- cool name change, haha I did laugh while writing the ending of last chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Oh and a special shout out to Kura and Hana, who pointed out that my OCs, Abby and Dawn are a clothing brand. I guess you learn new things every day. **

**Bob says hi to you all and sends his love and smoke rings. If you want to see more of bob, read Against the Odds by LittleBlondeSpazz and you will see him there! Cyber cookies and milk to everyone!**

**R&R please. Flames welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5: Plans

**Disclaimer: Yes, I completely own Ouran High School host club. That's why I am writing this on . Really, I don't own them. If I did then I obviously wouldn't be writing this. I do own Abby and Dawn. (The characters not clothing line Abbey Dawn. That is not mine…)**

**A/N: hello again all. Okay this is a bit late and its all my fault. I have been procrastinating…but you guys are so super awesome! Thanks so much for all the feedback! Review replies at the bottom. Now, read on!**

Chapter 5: Plans

In which the truth is cleared up, and the hosts make plans.

_Damn. Double damn. Triple freaking damn. Stupid blond. This was all his fault, _Abby seethed to herself. _If he hadn't grabbed me, the twins wouldn't have also grabbed me and exposed me as a girl. Not to mention no one would know that Dawn and I are twins. _Abby definitely blamed the exuberant blond boy. She thought Haruhi said his name was Tamaki or something like that.

Meanwhile, Dawn too was cursing Tamaki. The idiot was so overexcited that he had started this. If he hadn't made her come to the club, then none of this would have happened. Now she was forced to look at her sister's face, equally angry as her own.

"If everyone has calmed down," a cool voice cut in through the girls' anger, along with the twins' and Tamaki's mild freaking out. "Can we please get this sorted out?"

Abby looked over at the boy with the glasses. His tone bode no arguments, and instantly everyone was silent and looking at him. The extremely tall boy offered a hand each to the girls and pulled them up. Abby straightened her sweater so that she was completely covered once again, but unzipped it slightly as she was beginning to get hot under the stares of the club members.

"So, you are a girl, Abby-chan?" Hunny said cutely. Abby was sure that he had figured it out sooner than the twins and Tamaki had. She nodded.

The glasses guy, she couldn't remember his name off hand, cut in, "Abigail Kristina Miller, known as Abby. Age sixteen, year one, class A. Birthday is June seventh. Blood type B. Twin. Donia Kathleen Miller, known as Dawn. Age sixteen, year one, class A. Birthday is June seventh. Blood type B. Twin. Donia is the oldest one."

Now Abby was angry. She couldn't believe he had just announced not only her full name, but her birthday and blood type to a room with six other people in it. How had he even known all of that anyways? As far as she knew, no one in Japan should have had a clue of what her full name was. Not many, even in America, knew it, as she had been called Abby since before she could remember.

"Okay, I have no clue who you are, but why the hell do you know all that?" she said shortly. The boy turned to face her, and she caught a glimpse of gray before the light glared over again.

"Kyouya Ootori, year 2, class A," he answered promptly. She snorted.

"That tells me who you are, but not why you know that stuff. As far as most everyone else was concerned, besides Haruhi, I was a boy. How did you know I wasn't?"

"I merely had access to the student records, and knew that the two new students were both female, and were identical twins. How I had access to them does not concern you," he said in a chilling tone. She felt more than a little freaked out by him, and grabbed for the first person she could, hoping it was Haruhi, and pulled them in front of her. It wasn't Haruhi, however, but one of the twins who yelped when she pulled him.

She looked at him in surprise. She was pretty sure that it was the one who had grabbed her earlier. "Sorry," she mumbled, and let go of him, this time turning around, grabbing Haruhi, and pulling her instead.

"Well, I think I'm leaving now. This was fun, but let's not do it again, okay?" She paused in her backing up, still holding Haruhi and thus dragging the girl back with her, to pick up the keys that the twin had dropped. She let Haruhi go, and turned to leave, but before she could take another step towards the door, three sets of hands pulled her back, and she was dragged even deeper into the room until everyone was between her and the door. She inwardly groaned.

She saw that it had been the twins and the blond who had forcefully detained her. She was about to let loose on them, but was stopped when all three came so close to her that they completely blocked off her sight. She felt a little awkward, but refused to move back.

"You know Haruhi's secret, don't you?" one of them asked her in a serious voice. She was tempted to play dumb, and see if she could get them to back off, but she knew that she couldn't act to save her life. She had already blown her cover as a guy in less than one day. She had also apparently let it be known that she was aware that Haruhi wasn't a boy either.

"Yeah, I figured it out this morning on my way to school when she knocked into me and we both fell over," she said slowly, deciding to be honest. She had hoped that this would give a less dramatic response, unlike their many others, but was disappointed. The blond flew into a frenzy, and started wailing loudly about how his daughter was exposed. He then changed his attitude, and said something about how she could have female influence now, and become a lady. He then quieted, and went into something she dubbed "mind theater".

The twins moved away from her, and began discussing how they could silence her, shooting dangerous looks at her every now and again. Haruhi was standing close to Kyouya, and was face-palming at the antics of the club. The little guy and super tall one were quiet, and the little one was eating cake, not just a slice, but a whole cake. Dawn just stood apart from everyone, looking slightly exasperated, and probably glad that she was being ignored.

As though he knew what she thinking, Kyouya finally spoke up. "I hope you are all aware that not only have you now confirmed Haruhi's gender to Abby, but to Dawn as well." The twins and Tamaki all looked over at Dawn, who shot dirty looks at Kyouya.

She shrugged lightly, and said, "I already had it figured out before I came here. It was kind of obvious to anyone who paid attention that she was a girl, not a guy."

Tamaki blushed vividly, remembering that he hadn't known until he actually walked in on Haruhi.

Abby noticed that everyone's attention was no longer on her. She quietly moved behind their backs, and quickly reached the doors. Not daring to look back, she opened them and slipped out, taking care to shut them silently behind her. Feeling relieved, she immediately took off at a run, determined to be as far away as she possibly could be before anyone realized that she had left.

Indeed, no one did notice her departure, but Haruhi was the first to realize it afterwards. She looked behind her, expecting to still the other twin, but saw no one. A quick scan of them room showed that Abby was no longer there. She moved closer to Kyouya, who was watching Dawn stare down the twins, and said under her breath, "Abby left."

Kyouya looked up and was somewhat surprised that the other girl wasn't there anymore. He had decided not to say anything when a loud voice said, "Hey, where'd she go?" Hikaru stood looking back at where Abby had been, only to see that she wasn't there anymore. Everyone else who hadn't already noticed also looked for her.

"She left me?" Dawn said, somewhat bemused. It didn't really surprise her that Abby had ditched. She would have, too, if she'd had the chance to. She laughed out loud, and everyone looked at her once again. "She probably left with the key to the apartment while everyone was focused on me. Smart."

"Aren't you guys twins?" asked the twin closest to her, seemingly confused. His twin came up beside him and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, so what?" Dawn said distractedly. "Just because we're twins doesn't really mean much. We have a mutual dislike of each other. Us being twins only seemed to make that worse."

The whole room went silent and looked at the dark-haired girl with something in their eyes…pity?

"Look," she began, "We don't need your pity party, alright? As far back as I can remember we never really got along. So drop it. Anyways, I gotta leave. See you all later."

She managed to actually exit the room this time, and firmly shut the door behind her. She leaned against it and felt extremely exhausted for a moment. She listened to the silence, before a loud babble broke out in the host club room. Deciding she'd rather not know, she took a leaf from her sister's book, and quickly departed.

Haruhi watched her fellow hosts all make plans, ones that she would rather not be a part of. Tamaki had pulled out a whiteboard that seemed oddly familiar, and had the words, OPERATION RECONCILE THE MILLER TWINS!, written across the top of it. Beneath were the extravagant plans that she was sure would fail.

As far as she could see, the two girls didn't want help. Nor did they want to be together. She wasn't sure how they were going to reconcile the girls when they had no idea why they were this way anyways. Haruhi walked over to Kyouya, who was simply observing the plans as they progressed, like usual.

"Sempai?" she said, and Kyouya looked down at her. "Do you really think that this is going to help them at all?"

Kyouya looked up at Tamaki, who was still ferociously making plans, before smiling and readjusting his glasses. "No, but I don't believe that Tamaki will listen if we do try and tell him that. Now, Haruhi, do you know where the Miller twins live?"

Haruhi wasn't sure why he was asking her that, but she thought about it. "Well, not exactly, but I would guess somewhere close to where I live, based upon the fact that they're living on their own, most likely somewhere small, and that I met Abby on my way to school this morning."

Kyouya nodded his head, and turned back to the others. Somehow, the plan had taken up not one but two boards, and seemed overly complicated. Already, everyone else had left Tamaki, who still rambled on while writing, oblivious to the fact that he was now alone.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting back at their now-empty table. Hikaru was bored, and Tamaki was too preoccupied to tease at the moment. He looked around, and saw Haruhi talking to Kyouya. The two then looked at Tamaki, still making a plan. He wasn't really sure why, though. It wasn't like the sisters were their customers. Then again, Tono always did his best to make every girl happy. At first the plan had seemed fun; something to do at the very least. Now, it seemed too boring to bother with.

Kaoru watched his older brother out of the corner of his eye. He knew Hikaru well enough to realize that he was bored. He was too, he supposed, but his boredom had been temporarily lifted by the two girls. He had been rather shocked to see that the new boy in the class was actually a girl, and even more surprised when he had seen the two girls were twins, perhaps just as identical as he and Hikaru. He mentally put a wig on each of the girls to compare just their faces. Yes, they very well could be.

It made him ponder why they so blatantly disliked each other. Hikaru and Kaoru had only each other in their lives, as they closed everyone else out of it. Those two seemed to have closed each other out of their worlds.

Hikaru caught his brother looking at him. _What's up?_ He questioned his brother.

His brother's reply was somewhat hesitant. _Nothing. I'm just curious to what you're thinking about._

As far as Hikaru could remember, it had always been him and Kaoru. No one else had ever been allowed in, to the special way the brothers were connected. Then, when they had met Haruhi, everything had changed. She was the first that they had willingly let into their world, although she would never be able to completely understand. Hikaru had known this, but he still couldn't help how he felt about her. He knew it was hopeless, though, every time she looked at Tono.

_Hikaru?_

Hikaru looked at Kaoru again, who looked worried. He just shook his head, and said out loud, "Let's go and see what Kyouya-sempai and Haruhi are talking about."

He and his brother stood up in unison and they made their way over to the two still watching Tono ramble on. The 'plan' now took up three boards. Hikaru chuckled, wondering if Tamaki was ever going to stop, or if he was just going to go on until he turned blue in the face.

"Kyouya-sempai, why would you asked me if I knew where they lived? You probably already know, and even if you didn't you could find out quite easily, couldn't you?"

"Indeed, but that is not really important. Hikaru, Kaoru?"

The twins snapped to attention. "I need you to take Haruhi home today, and while you're there, deliver a note to apartment number 7." he handed them an envelope. They looked at it interestedly, but Kyouya warned them, "Don't open it." The words were tempting, but they knew that Kyouya was not the right person to disobey. They didn't fancy his wrath.

"Well, we have to go now, ne, Takashi?" Hunny said as he and Mori both got up from where Hunny had been devouring cake.

"Yeah," Mori said shortly. The two departed through the doors.

"Yeah, we have to get going too," Hikaru said, taking one of Haruhi's arms in his own.

"Come on, Haruhi," Kaoru finished, taking Haruhi's other arm, and the two half-carried, half-dragged her out of the door. Haruhi said goodbye to Kyouya on the way, and then was heard telling the twins to let her go, she could walk on her own.

Kyouya stood there for a few more moments, before Tamaki finally exclaimed, "There! That should do it! Now, how about it gentlemen…Kyouya, where is everyone?"

Kyouya looked up to see his blond friend standing in front of a four-board plan, looking puzzled as to why no one else was there.

"They all went home just a few minutes ago," Kyouya replied calmly.

"Home? But what about my daughter? Has she gone home safely?" Tamaki shouted.

"The twins are taking Haruhi home today."

"Those shady twins have my precious daughter! Mother, we must stop those doppelgangers immediately!"

Kyouya listened to Tamaki rant about Haruhi's safety for a few moments, before gathering up his stuff and leaving the room, already pulling out his cellphone.

It was a few minutes before Tamaki realized that he was completely alone now.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, twelve reviews for that last chapter! You guys are so awesome! Here's the replies. **

**oOMidnightStarOo: thanks. Yeah I liked how she did that as well. I wanted to have a little bit of humor with her since dawn tends not to have any. Thanks for your review!**

**Shanise: glad to hear from you. Ahh yes Gmail…don't worry. I did it with mine for something as well. It just takes a seriously long time to send with Gmail for some reason. Well either way good luck to you. I will read it no matter what! Thanks for the review!**

**Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma: as always thank you and good luck! I like that you're enjoying it so far! Have fun on your trip!**

**dreamaker401: thank you a bunch. Glad you like and thanks for the review. **

**Sakurasapprentice7: yay I'm so pumped you like it! Thanks a bunch and yes your right about which twin said what. Thanks for the review!**

**EvilNeko-Chan: its fine I promise. I'm glad you managed to read and review though! Thanks a bunch!**

**Kimiko-ryu: aww thank you. Yeah I decided hate would be more fun to write. I hope you enjoy the rest and thanks for your review!**

**SN-DirtyRich: thank you! It's good to know you think so. Thank you so much for your sweet review!**

**Yukihime211: aww thanks. I'm glad you read it. I look forward to more of yours as well. Thanks for the review. **

**Kura and Hana: yay thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it and I look forward to more of Muto as well!**

**LittleBlondeSpazz: yay milkshakes! And I def need more hotmail email limit thing…300 isn't enough as we found out…..and Tamaki repellant should help immensely! I'll have to try it on him one day. Bob says hi!**

**AbbyinUnderland: Ahh yes…glasses. I wear them as well and I completely agree. They suck. As for Dawn….well I guess you'll have to see if she clues in. thanks for reading and for your review!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, or just read. If you ever want to make a comment, feel free. Review or PM me. Suggestions, criticism and praise are all welcome any time. Oh and a special thanks to The Faery Princess, my new Beta who helped with my mistakes, and pointed out I need to get better with run ons…..I promise to get better! Bob says hello to you all and sends smoke rings. Umm yeah that's about it. Thanks so much! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6: Letters

**Disclaimer: Bleh I hate these things. Okay children, I do NOT own OHSHC. Only Hatori Bisco has that exclusive right. I do own Abby and Dawn. No touchy them. Oh, and Headphones belongs to Britt Nicole as well.**

**A/A: Wow, 45! Okay that's so awesome! Thank you all. Replies at the bottom.**

Chapter Six: Letters

In which a certain set of twins makes a delivery to another set of twins, and Hikaru calls Abby a what?

Abby felt much better after stripping out of her sweater and jeans and throwing on loose PJ bottoms with her tank top. She had also brushed the gel out of her hair, so it was now flat, but it still managed to look messy. She had run right out of the building, and most of the way home. Somehow, she hadn't even gotten lost on the way, which amazed her.

Looking at the clock, she decided to help Dawn out by putting in some instant noodles for herself. One less thing Dawn had to make later. Besides, she was too hungry to wait.

Going to her room with her food, she plugged her iPod into the jack on the speakers she had bought with it. She went through her songs, and decided on one, hitting play and turning it up.

_She gave it her best. She tried to fit in. She tried to be cool, but she never could win. _Abby set down her food, and began to dance along.

_Her mom says she's great. The kids think she's weird. Honestly she wished she could disappear. Why you try, try to be like the rest of them, when you know there's so much more within. There's only one you, here's what ya' gotta do…Whoa, whoa..._Here the music stepped up, and she couldn't help but sing along to the invigorating lyrics.

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones, Love, love's coming through your headphones. Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones. Love, love's coming through your headphones. L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones. L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones_

She plopped down on her bed for a minute and picked at her noodles. She didn't hear her sister come in, though, and just listened to the lyrics of the song once more.

_He gets in his car, he falls apart. It came to an end, and now it's breaking his heart. He wants to give up, wants to try again. Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling. Hey, you might not see it with your eyes, but keep your head up to the sky. The sun is coming through, here's what you gotta do. Whoa, whoa..._

Suddenly a loud knocking sound cut her off just as she was beginning to sing along again. Pausing the song, she scrambled to get off her bed, and wandered to the door. A smell in the kitchen told her that Dawn was already home. Who could be here? With a sense of dread building in her stomach she hesitated on opening the door. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't like…actually, since Kyouya knew all that other stuff about them, was it that improbable to think he knew where they lived as well?

The pounding increased, and Dawn shouted loudly from the kitchen, "Abby! Get the door!"

The noise ceased instantly, meaning that whoever was on the other side had heard her. Now she had no choice. Opening the door a crack, she saw her visitors in the form of two identical gingers.

"Oh, hello, Thing One and Thing Two. Where's the cat that let you out of the hat?" she joked to cover up her sudden nervousness. Why were they here? Surely they didn't care that much that they knew about Haruhi did they?

"I hope I get to be Thing One," was all she heard. Opening the door wider, but still keeping it mostly shut, she poked her head out. They looked down at her with slightly playful expressions. She wasn't sure which one was which or who had spoken. Hell, she couldn't even remember their names. She was bad with names.

"The first one to tell me what you guys want can be Thing One," she offered.

Instead of answering her, they both crossed their arms, and said simultaneously, "Aren't you gonna let us in?"

She paused, as if actually considering it, and then said, "No."

She then tried closing the door on them, but was stopped by a foot in the doorway. She was tempted to crush it, but didn't think she had the strength. Okay, so she knew she didn't have the strength; she had never really been into athletics.

"We have a delivery for you," one of them said. The other one, who had his foot in the door, held up an envelope. She reached for it, but he held it easily out her reach, grinning mischievously at her. She attempted to look irritated, but it didn't help. Instead, they just grinned identical Cheshire grins.

"Who is it?" Dawn's voice came from behind her. Abby turned to see her sister approaching her.

"No one," she replied quickly. She had only let her guard down for a second, but that was all they needed to push their way in, and shut the door behind themselves. Abby gave a sigh, and backed away from the pair, who were busy eying the place with obvious distaste. If they didn't like it, then why did they bother coming in? It definitely didn't suit their upbringing that was for sure. Stupid rich kids….

"Well, I tried. Your turn to deal with the double trouble gingers," she told her sister as she passed her.

"I think you had both better stay and read whatever's in this together," one twin said, not really caring that she had called them both gingers, but wondered if she even knew their names.

"It's from Kyouya," the other one added, slightly peeved that she probably couldn't even remember their last name to call them by.

Both girls stared at the package as if were about to eat them alive. Abby swore she could feel the coldness of Kyouya coming off of it.

"Suddenly, I really don't want to read it anymore," she said. It was then that everyone noticed her outfit.

"What are you all looking at?" she asked when she became aware of the three sets of eyes on her. Looking down, she was reminded that she had changed. "Oh."

Both boys' eyes were obviously running up and down her torso, which was clearly visible in the top. Crossing her arms over her chest, she cleared her throat, bringing their attention back up past her chest. One of their faces reddened slightly, but the other only looked boldly back at her. Rolling her eyes at all teenage boys in general, she turned on her heel, and motioned for them to follow her.

The group of four sat at a small table in the equally small room. Abby and Dawn sat on opposite ends, while the twins sat together on one side between the two. The envelope sat in the table, and was watched warily by the girls.

"Okay, first off, what are your names, anyways?' Abby finally burst out, sick of the silence. Besides, she was curious as to what names to place with the faces.

"Hikaru," said the twin closest to her.

"And Kaoru," said the one closest to Dawn.

"Hitachiin." the finished together. Abby looked at the two, memorizing their faces, looking for something to distinguish the two. She saw that Hikaru's bangs were parted to the left, while Kaoru's were going to the right. She hoped that this was always the case, though she guessed that it would be easier to tell the difference between the two in time. Even now, they seemed somewhat different than each other, or was that just her imagination?

"Hmm, I think I like Thing One and Thing Two better," she murmured. She usually couldn't even remember English names, but Japanese? She had barely remembered Haruhi's. The two boys just rolled their eyes, and shifted the envelope towards the other girl, whom hadn't said very much so far. They hoped she would be more willing to open the envelope that had them curious.

Dawn had been surveying the two boys since they came in. So far she wasn't able to pick their personalities apart very well, but she could sense something different from one and the other. What, however, she was not sure. She looked down at the envelope, now facing her. After hearing who the sender was, she wasn't very eager to open it either. She had seen the calculating look in the bespectacled boy's eyes, and didn't want any part in what he was planning. Unfortunately, she didn't think she was going to get an option in it. She could only hope that he wasn't able to find anything blackmail-worthy on her, and that his plans weren't too disagreeable.

Abby was busy shifting in her seat, which brought Dawn's attention back to the other people in the room. The twin closest to her, Kaoru, as he had introduced himself, was beginning to get impatient as she and her sister sat silent. Not as bad as his brother, however, who looked very close to self-combustion. It was obvious who had better self control of the two….

"Well, I suppose we might as well look at it. It's better to be prepared for whatever he's planning, rather than waiting like sitting ducks," she finally said out loud, and everyone was glad the silence was over.

"As if it's going to help us," Abby snorted. "Stupid-creepy-stalker-guy has the upper hand and you know it, even if we don't know what it is yet. He's the type who always seems to win."

Instead of arguing further, she stood up to move to sit across from Hikaru, and Dawn moved to sit across from Kaoru, placing them side by side. The two girls grabbed the envelope, and opened it. Surprisingly, two smaller envelopes fell out of it, along with two notebooks. Each one had a name across the top.

Abby was the first to grab the one with her name on it. "When the hell did he have the time to do this?" she asked nobody in particular. No one could have answered her anyways.

Hikaru watched the girls with interest as the opened the envelopes and pulled out white pieces of paper. Their eyes traveled over the writing fairly quickly. He looked at his brother, who looked over at him as well. Neither knew what to make of the two girls. Hikaru hadn't really been interested in them before, but now he played with the thought of making his life more entertaining with them. Perhaps they would be interesting toys.

Kaoru knew immediately that the two girls had caught his brother's interest, just as they had his. They had also caught the eye of the rest of the host club's members, although Kyouya probably had some kind of financial plan for them, and was contemplating how he could use them for a profit. Tamaki seemed mostly interested in helping them be sisters, and helping Abby be more like a girl. Hunny just liked the girls, as he did most girls, and Mori liked what Hunny liked. Haruhi seemed to genuinely get along with Abby, and Kaoru could imagine why. They both seemed to like male clothes enough.

Abby's eyes quickly read over the cryptic message. What was he playing at? If he seriously thought that she was going to waltz to whatever tune he wanted to play…well, maybe he was right. She would not, however, let him bully her. She had her pride, however small it was at times.

Dawn was unsurprised by what she read. He was good, very good. She had underestimated him. She had a feeling that Abby was not very happy with what she was reading. Especially since it was Kyouya who wrote it. His intuition and deduction abilities were quite amazing.

"Well, I think that you two had better get back to the Cat in the Hat or you might be hit with a bat," Abby said very seriously as she stood up suddenly. The twins and Dawn all looked up at her with shock and mild disgust in their faces. She almost laughed, but said nothing else. She turned her back on the three people and waltzed out of the room. She was willing to bet all the money she had right then, which was actually a fair amount, that if she looked back, she would have seen at least one, if not two, pairs of eyes trailing over her once again.

Dawn wondered if her sister was purposely walking in such a fashion that her hips swung a little more than usual. If she was trying to get the boys to look at her, she was succeeding remarkably. Both of them had their eyes glued firmly on Abby as she left. Once she was gone, one of the twins, she believed it was Kaoru, looked away with a pinkening face. The other, Hikaru, let his gaze linger for a moment more, before turning back without any embarrassment at all. Rolling her eyes at the two, she stood up as well.

"I believe you two have fulfilled your mission, and you know where the door is," she told them in a clear dismissal. She wasn't feeling up to dealing with them right now, and desperately needed to think of how she was going to turn this around to suit her. Thinking for a mere second was enough to tell her that it probably wasn't going to, not if Kyouya was planning it. Damn, she really needed quiet. She left the twins by the door, and went into her room, hoping to tune everything else out.

Hikaru watched as the older twin left them with a tired look and went into a room down the hallway. The place really was small, about the same size as Haruhi's apartment. He looked over at his brother, who had the same expression on his face. They both couldn't help but wonder two things. One, what was in the letters, and two, had they really just been left alone in someone else's home?

Hikaru looked away from Kaoru, and surveyed the place once again. He saw two sets of shoes by the doors. One was a pair of plain black ones that looked like they were comfy, but not something he would ever consider owning. The second was a pair of black converse shoes, worn from much use. If he had to guess, he would say the plain ones were Dawn's and the converse were Abby's. He wondered what else he could pick out.

"You know, when someone leaves you by the door, I think that's a hint that you're supposed to walk out of it," a reprimanding voice spoke out loud.

Hikaru stopped looking around the room, and his eyes found Abby standing against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Didn't you go to your room?" he asked pointedly.

"Yeah," she said slowly as though talking to a child. It was a tone that visibly made his hackles rise. "But I came out when I heard Dawn's door shut and no one leave. I wasn't up to letting two random guys wander in my apartment, thank you very much."

Kaoru watched as he saw his brother's defense rise steadily. This was interesting. Usually it took more to make his brother lose his temper. It was strange that Abby could do it without trying to. Deciding not to let his brother get into yet another fight, he spoke up.

"We were just going to leave."

Both Hikaru and Abby looked at him with different expressions. Hikaru's was a mix of confusion and slight anger. Abby's was amusement and…disappointment? Had she purposely pushed Hikaru? Probably.

Abby looked at the two boys easily. She wasn't sure why, but it had been kind of fun to tease the one. He had reacted so admirably that it was funny. The other one, though, had put out his twin's temper. She guessed she would have to try harder, either now or later. Looking at the clock, she opted for later. She had too much thinking to do before attempting to get at least an hour of sleep tonight.

"Whatever. There's the door," she said easily, gesturing towards it with her left hand. "Feel free to leave through it any time now."

Hikaru glared daggers at the short girl in front of him, who leaned ever so casually against the door frame. He was willing to bet he had a good six inches or so on her in height. Maybe he would make her his toy, even if it was just to teach her a lesson. Oh yes, he would enjoy that…

Kaoru could hear the wheels turning in his brother's head. He knew that Hikaru was making a plan for Abby. He repressed his own growing smirk. He was willing to bet his phone that the next few days would be interesting; especially with the new toy they seemed to have found. He found himself also wondering about the other girl in the small apartment. Would she prove to be fun as well? She certainly wasn't much like her sister, but seemed to be just as stubborn and willful.

Abby waited for the two to answer her last remark, or even just leave, but did not expect them to smirk widely at each other and slowly approach her. No, she had not seen that one coming, and wondered when the plan had decided to blow up in her face.

"You know…," Hikaru, she thought, said silkily into her ear as he suddenly slid up to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"…most girls wouldn't be kicking us out of their house," Kaoru, again she thought, whispered huskily into her other ear as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "They would be…," he continued.

"…begging us…," Hikaru spoke again, tightening his grip just slightly. She felt kind of smothered by the two, and more than a little invaded. She could feel their heat through her thin top easily, and it was threatening to cause her cheeks to redden.

Suddenly both twins swept down and said simultaneously in her ears, "…to stay…."

Okay, now she did blush, and shivered as the one to her left breathed against her neck lightly. Without warning, the boys broke away, and she barely caught herself before she fell. They looked at her with amused and arrogant smirks. She wanted to smack it off of them. Too quickly, they stepped back, slipping on expensive looking shoes, and opened the door. They took one last look at her still-flushed face, and waved at her.

"See you tomorrow…," one of them said.

"…our new Toy," the other finished, with a devious look in his eye. This one, she thought to herself, was Hika-something-or-another. She was positive. They shut the door behind themselves, and she stared at it for a minute before their last words registered in her mind.

"W-wait," she stuttered, "What the hell did they call me?"

**A/N: okay, sorry if the twin scene was lame. Overall, I don't like this chapter much, but it's more of an in-between chapter I guess, so whatever. So, anyone wondering what Kyouya's plans are? Me too! Haha I'll be sure to write them when I have it all figured out! Oh, and if you have never heard the song I used, you should listen to it. Title and artist in disclaimer. Until then, cyber ice cream cones to everyone who reads and reviews! Here's the review replies!**

**LittleBlondeSpazz: I'm glad your back! And I suppose it was…I tend to do those. Oh well….hope moribox2 is good! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AbbyinUnderland: hi! Aww I love your story so far! Thanks for reviewing! **

**SN-DirtyRich: haha thanks. And yup she really must be. Hope you liked this chapter as well. **

**I'm-amazing-deal-with-it: well here's the next chapter for you! And thank you so much. I love your story!**

**Supergirl501: I'm glad you think so, and so am I. I have some ideas but it's getting to that point that's hard, but I'll manage. Ooooo yummy! Thank you!**

**Kura and Hana: thanks! And I see. Interesting metaphor…cept now I want cookies as well…oh well. Thanks for the review yours always make me laugh!**

**Misstress Mellon Pie: yup, I thought it was funny as well. Hope you like this chapter as well. And thank you!**

**Sakurasaprentice7: I'm glad you liked it! And mhmmmm…that's a good idea. I may have to do that. Thanks so much and hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Thank you every one whose read, reviewed, alerted and faved this story so far. I didn't think it would get half as many reviews as I have. You all get blizzards from dairy queen, and if you don't know what those are, Google it! ~^-^~**


	8. Chapter 7: The Rain

**Disclaimer: Hatori Bisco owns Ouran High School Host Club and its characters. I am not Hatori Bisco. Therefore, I do not own OHSHC or its characters. Hmm something in math class was actually useful, who knew?**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. The next one will be out sooner. Hopefully I will get a few more out before school starts on the first for me. After that, it will be whenever I can manage. Well, read! **

Chapter Seven: The Rain

In which we see how the sisters view storms, and how they cope.

Another sleepless night was all that awaited Abby. She was occupying herself by counting all the specks on her roof. Four thousand forty-five, four thousand forty-six…the glowing red numbers on her alarm clock stated that it was only four-twenty AM. Only two more hours until she would just give up completely. She hadn't pulled an all-nighter for awhile. Usually she at least got an hour or so of sleep, yet it completely eluded her this night.

After another half hour, she heard the quiet _pitter-patter_ as raindrops fell from the heavens. The sound they made soothed her, but did little to lull her to sleep. Sighing to herself, she pulled off her blankets, and slid out of bed less-than-gracefully. She half-walked, half-stumbled over to her dresser, and opened the drawer with some difficulty. She really needed to organize it one day, instead of just shoving her clothes into it until it couldn't hold anymore. Rummaging, she yanked out a pair of black sweatpants and an oversized white t-shirt. She pulled the shirt over her head and over her black tank top. She then pulled the sweatpants over her spandex shorts. Her task completed, she moved towards her door, careful not to make too much noise.

She trudged down to the bathroom as silently as she could manage and turned on the light. She grimaced at her reflection. She had serious bags underneath her eyes. She kind of resembled an anime character a friend of hers had a poster of. That was not good, considering she thought he kind of looked like a panda. Oh well. She grabbed a hairbrush, and tried to tame the mess she had the misfortune to call her hair. It was sticking up in every direction imaginable, and refused to stay down. She even went so far as to try and wet it, but that just made it messy and damp.

Eventually, she gave up and left the bathroom. She walked back down the hallway and passed by her room, stopping only long enough to shut the door. She made her way to the front door and sat down as she pulled on her converse shoes. Standing again, she grabbed a plain black pullover sweater and threw it on, raising the hood. Checking to make sure her key was in her pocket, she unlocked the door and stepped out, closing and locking it behind her.

The rain was falling at a steadier rate now and harder too. Not that she cared. It was still warm enough outside that the sweater wasn't really needed. She was used to even colder weather at times. Anyways, she loved the rain. The more intense it was the better. In the distance, she was able to hear the gentle rumble of thunder. It made her smile as she walked away from the apartment building.

Back in her own room, Dawn was woken from her half-dreaming state by the opening and shutting of a door. She heard distant footsteps slap against wet pavement. She guessed that her sister had left. She looked over at the clock, seeing that it was five AM. She could hear the rain beating down on the building. It made her shiver. She didn't mind the rain, but she wasn't a huge fan of thunderstorms. She could live through them, but she just preferred that they didn't happen.

She groaned as she lay back down in her bed. She didn't want to get up yet, and had only been somewhat sleeping for three hours. Her mind seemed to be on the permanent annoy-the-shit-out-of-Dawn-state that it was favoring lately. For some reason or another, it wouldn't shut up and leave her the hell alone. Actually, it wasn't so much her mind's fault tonight as it was the letter that she had read. Because of that stupid thing, she wasn't able to sleep.

The rain's pace quickened, and soon she could feel the millions of small droplets beating against the building. In the distance, thunder began to rumble. Shivering, she pulled the covers up to her neck, and settled further into her bed. Again, she didn't like the rain, but she could deal with it like she always had. She would make her way through it on her own.

Abby felt the rain pelt her relentlessly, as though condemning her and trying to send her back inside for safety. She wasn't going to give in. She welcomed the chilly drops as they soaked through her sweater and down to her skin. She welcomed the thunder rumbling grandly, and the lightning starting to flash across the sky.

Eventually, she reached a small park she had seen a few blocks away from her apartment. She was somewhat shocked she had managed to find it without getting lost. It was deserted, which was to be expected when it was five o'clock in the morning and pouring outside. No one in their right minds would be out here. Abby supposed it was a good thing she probably wasn't in her right mind; no one in their right mind would live life like she did some days. Most people would be sane enough to do something, anything.

She went up to a lonely swing and sat down on the cool wet plastic seat. She gave herself a push, and slowly began to rock back and forth. Over the rain, she could hear the creaking with her every movement. She wasn't sure why, but being in a storm made things seem better to her. It was so...intense. When you stood there, you could feel the energy swirling around you. You could feel each raindrop fall to the ground; each flash of lightning made your hair stand on end; each peal of thunder made you shiver. It made her feel like dancing. She remembered a song she had heard some time ago. She wasn't sure of the name, but she remembered all of the words. She began to sing softly to herself.

_She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down. She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down. So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown. And one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain. She won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down. She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown. And one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain. So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. Stand through the pain. You won't drown. And one day, what's lost can be found. So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown. And one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain._

The words were moving, but they were set to sad music. She almost wished she could be like that, but knew that it was a vain hope. She wasn't an inspirational song. She was just the lonely and sad music. She wouldn't be able to stand up, even if she wanted to. She had given up trying.

Dawn had now covered her head completely, and did her best not to cringe every time she heard the raging storm outside her window. It killed her to admit it, but she was scared. She hated storms, and hated being alone through them. But she had never known any other way. As kids, she had had her sister in the room, but whereas she was scared, Abby would be excited, and would often sneak out to watch it. Her parents weren't the kind who would come to see which of their daughters was crying and keep her company. They would rather ignore any sounds the heard. She had always weathered the storms on her own.

A large streak of lightning flashed across the stormy sky, lighting up her room. Immediately after, there was a colossal clap of thunder that shook the apartment. Crying out, she fell out of bed, taking the blankets with her. Whimpering slightly, she moved to the corner of her room, and huddled there beneath her blankets. She hated it; the intensity of the storm scared her. Each clap of thunder shook her to the bone; each streak of lightning sent her cowering. Each raindrop that fell made her cringe. It made her feel like she was crumbling; like the whole world was going to be torn apart.

This was the one and only time she would show herself. This scared girl was more here than the one she pretended to be. It was so easy to pretend that she was cool, and unafraid of the world. Most days, she came across as a bitch. But, deep beneath her facade, there was a little girl who still was afraid and alone. She refused to turn to anyone for help, but secretly hoped someone would come anyways. She had wished that someone would have climbed in bed beside her when she was little and helped her endure the storm. No one ever had. She had hoped that someone would stop him from doing what he did, and save her. No one did. She had prayed that someone, anyone, would see that no, she was not okay. No one even noticed.

She had to ask herself, when had life become the twisted game it was now? A game of lies, and playing pretend. True manipulation and making your way through without notice, only to strike when it suited you. You played swiftly, and carefully, never bending the rules or you were beaten back and left to restart again. Never show your opponents your weakness, or they will take advantage of it. Never show emotion...never show trust...everyone is in it to win it. Life was a cruel game. No one knew all the rules, but wouldn't hesitate to punish those who broke them.

Dawn was unsure what her goal was. Right now, all she did was move forward quickly, trying to outrun the past. Another clap of thunder sounded, and she closed her eyes. If only she could outrun the fear, the pain, and the longing she had always had, but never full filled.

Abby stood slowly again. She was completely soaked from head to foot. She wished she could take the feeling from the storm and keep it. She was not able to truly feel it for herself. She had long ago lost all fear and pain. All feelings of hope. All that was left was a bitter anger and a feeling of longing. She had never understood it, but there it was. She made her way slowly back to her place, seeing no one. The storm soon quieted, she was sat in her room, ready to face the rest of the day however she could.

**A/N: okay, so this is mostly a filler. This was more or less to give a better view of their personalities. Abby likes storms because of all the emotion they help her feel that she doesn't normally since she represses them to the point she doesn't realize they are there. Dawn dislikes them because they bring up the feelings she is trying to hide from and ignore. Next chapter is where you will find out what is going to happen with them and the host club.**

**Here's the review replies, all fourteen of them!**

**Dreamaker401: haha yupp they did. And I'm not sure either. Thanks for your review!**

**Blue-Eyed-Demon: sorry it took so long but here it is. Hope you liked it. Thanks!**

**AbbyinUnderland: yay icy luffles it! That makes me happy and thanks so much for the truffle bombs. **

**Sakurasaprentince7: lol I'm glad you liked it. And the song. A friend of mine played it for me, and I fell in love. I actually saw the singer in concert! Ya...if that happened to me...yikes...thanks so much!**

**Supergirl501: believe me, I had a fun time trying to get in his head to think up the plan...but I did it! Yay same here! Haha yeah I liked that bit as well. ^-^**

**Kura and Hana: haha your reviews always make me laugh and yay cookies! I'm glad I'm one of the few. I feel special! Teehee shifty eyes. Byez to you!**

**MistressTaco: yay! I'm glad you like it. Oh I would so make them mine if I could…but sadly I cannot. Ahh hope you had fun! Thanks a bunch!**

**Hiezen Uchiha: aww thank you. And that's interesting. Hmm that's somewhat similar to them, but who knows how long it will last right? Thanks for your review!**

**Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma: Yay! And yes they are perverts. Aww poor bob misses you too. **bob smiles** there ya go! Thanks!**

**Aqua-wolfe: thank you so much! I'm glad you think so. And I would so do the same, after blushing like crazy first. Bob says hi as well! And yes you get cyber cookies!**

**Aurdox: wow…thanks so much for the review! I gave you a long reply already so I won't repeat any of it. But again, thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**Inktail097: haha thanks. I like doing that as well. Thanls for your review!**

**Dream Theme: thank you bunches! Hmm interesting. I love the twins as well! Oh cool! Now bob can have another friend! Is his name Tomithy or Timothy though? Lol thanks for the review!**

**I'm-amazing-deal-with-it: yay I updated! Again! Sorry it's a bit later than I said, but technically I haven't gone to bed so for me it's still Saturday which was when I said I would update, even though its technically Sunday…that makes sense right?**

**Thanks for reading my four thirty in the morning babble! Oh and on a special note, next chapters notes and replies will be joined by Bob (yay!) and Moribox2 whose on loan from LittleBlondeSpazz. Woot! Okay I'm done now. Night all! Or I guess Night/Morning! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Proposition for You

**Disclaimer: **enter disclaimer here because I'm too tired to write one****

**A/N: Okay! Here is the new chapter! Yay! **sweat drops** okay yeah...just ignore this and read. The author, me, is clearly too tired right now.**

Chapter Eight: A Proposition for You

In which Kyouya gives Abby a proposition, and Dawn talks to Hunny.

This school was insane. That was the only conclusion Abby could come up with. She was wearing another pair of jeans and a sweater. Once again everyone was mistaking her for a boy. As she walked into the building with Haruhi, girls watched her. This was beginning to get weird. Scratch that, it was weird already.

She was too tired to deal with this. The storm had all but disappeared by the time she was ready to go to school this morning. When she had left the apartment ahead of her sister, she had seen Haruhi. As it turned out the other girl lived in the same complex. Who knew? Well, probably Kyouya...but he didn't count. Abby sighed. That goddamn letter was stuck in her mind. He wanted to talk to her, today at lunch. He was vague about what, however. He only stated that it was about the club. Well, duh. What else would he want to talk to her about? Stupid four-eyes.

Abby sat quietly in her seat in front of Haruhi and spun to face her. "So Haruhi, a question for you."

"Oh, okay."

"Should I be scared that four-eyes from the club wants to talk to me at lunch?"

Haruhi stared at her for a moment before speaking. "I guess that depends. Did he say what he wanted to talk about?"

This was why Abby loved Haruhi. She was always calm and to the point. It helped her relax a bit.

"All his note said was something about the club."

"Then you might want to be a bit worried."

Okay, scrap that last point. Haruhi was also too damn honest and blunt. Now she was going to start freaking out again. Great.

"Good morning…"

"…little toy."

Abby was suddenly sandwiched between two annoying gingers. Worse, they were nuzzling into her.

"Get off!" She started to squirm, but they held tighter.

"Nuh-uh," spoke the twin on her left. She thought it was Hikaru but she wasn't sure. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and made her look at him. "We like our toy just where she is."

The other twin, possibly Kaoru, turned her to face him. "Besides, our toys don't get a say." Yup this one was Kaoru. His voice was slightly higher pitched. His arms were around her shoulders.

"If you two don't let me go right now I'm going to—"

She was cut off by Hikaru whispering in her ear, "You'll do what? Don't make promises you can't keep...or we'll punish you."

She shivered and wiggled even more. Haruhi finally took pity on the poor girl.

"Guys, leave her alone."

The two pouted, but released her and took their seats.

Abby sighed in relief. "Haruhi, you are my favorite."

Haruhi smiled and the twins rolled their eyes in sync. It was slightly creepy how they did that.

The class was already filling with students by the time Dawn walked in. She was still wearing the glasses she didn't need. Kaoru found himself looking at her as she sat next to him. With those glasses and the hair, he really wouldn't have guessed that Abby was her twin. It was odd how they hadn't even looked at each other yet, much less spoken. He wondered what had happened that made them hate each other so much.

Dawn was tired. She had given up on sleep during the storm. In total, she'd had maybe three hours or so of rest. Now mix that with the hour she'd had the night before. Yeah, she was tired as hell. It was a good thing she was used to that or less sleep at times. She sat at her desk and focused on her papers and notebook. She seriously wanted to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't aware of the twin to her right watching her. Nor was she aware when the teacher walked into to the classroom. She stayed zoned out for most of the day.

At lunch, Abby nervously stood. She didn't want to talk to Kyouya. Sighing, she turned to Haruhi.

"I don't suppose I could get you to—"

"I'm not coming."

Sigh. Yeah, she had figured that much.

"Okay...do you think I could get out of it by not showing up?"

Instead of an answer from Haruhi, two arms snaked under hers and lifted her off the ground.

"Target…," from her left.

"…captured," from her right.

And together, "Now to bring her to Kyouya!"

She struggled feebly, but knew it wasn't going to help. They were taller and stronger than her.

"You know, I can walk myself," she pointed out.

They smirked wickedly.

"Oh, we know." Left.

"But this is so much more fun." Right.

"Besides, Kyouya wanted us…" Left.

"…to make sure you showed up…" Right.

"…and didn't ditch out." Together.

Gah, this was getting confusing. She guessed it was Hikaru to her left once again. That meant Kaoru was to her right. But telling them apart wasn't helping her. Together the ginger twins swept her out of the classroom and down the halls. She actually had to shut her eyes because they were going too fast.

Suddenly, they stopped. She opened her eyes to find herself face-to-face with a door. Sighing, she yanked her arms out of the twins'...or rather, she tried. They weren't cooperating.

"Let go."

Double smirks. That wasn't a good sign.

"Alright…"

"…but you asked for it."

The door was opened and they threw her into the room. Stumbling, she fell flat on her face. Angrily, she stood and turned to glare at them, and got the door slammed shut in her face.

"You two are gonna get it!" she shouted at the door, hearing snickers from the other side.

"If you're done threatening the club members..."

She turned quickly and paled. Leaning against a desk, with a classic glasses glare, was the shadow king himself.

"Kyouya, hi!" she said as cheerily as she could.

"You got my note?"

Sadly she nodded. _Oh well, it's now or never_, she thought.

"Yeah, I did." Slowly she sat in one of the desks and faced him. "What did you want?"

Glasses glare followed the sadistic smirk. Her heart sank slightly. "I have a proposition for you."

In the classroom, Dawn watched as Abby was dragged away from the room by Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi watched as well. Both girls sweat dropped, but otherwise did nothing.

"Hey Haruhi," Dawn said to the shorter girl.

Haruhi turned, not aware until then that she was still in the room.

"Oh hi Dawn," she said with a smile.

Dawn blinked slightly. Were those...sparkles...? Never mind...

"Hi. Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

It was Haruhi's turn to blink. But she nodded. She hadn't expected this sister to really talk to her. She seemed much less...talkative than Abby.

"Why are you dressed as a boy and in the host club?" Dawn questioned.

"I have a debt to repay to them," the brunette said easily.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "A debt?"

Haruhi nodded. "I broke an expensive vase. Now they're making me pay it off as a host. Well, actually first I was an errand boy, but then they saw me without my glasses. Tamaki was the last one to figure out I was a girl. He walked in on me changing..." Haruhi grimaced at the memory.

Dawn nodded. That sounded like him. It sounded like all of them actually.

"That makes sense. Thank you."

Haruhi nodded, and started eating her lunch. Disinterested now, Dawn opted to eat outside once again. Silently, she left the room. She went to the same spot she had been in yesterday and sat. The warmth of the sun was nice. You could hardly tell it had been pouring rain less than twelve hours ago, save for the few remaining droplets of water.

"Dawn-chan!"

Dawn looked up and saw the little third year, Mitsukuni, coming towards her, with the tall one, Takashi, following behind him. She raised her hand to wave, but was forcefully hugged by the over-excited third year. She ended up on her back once again. _I really hope this isn't going to be a daily occurrence with him._

"Dawn-chan, did you have fun at the club yesterday? Are you gonna come back again? This time you have to eat cake with me, okay?" he happily rattled on from his spot on top of her. Before she could answer any of his questions, he was picked up off of her, and she was helped to her feet.

She nodded gratefully at the tall third year. "Thank you."

He nodded in return. She decided she liked him. He was by far the quietest out of the club members. It was a relief to know that not all of them were crazy. She felt a tug on her shirt and faced Mitsukuni again.

"Dawn-chan, why are you eating alone out here?" the boy said in an eerily mature way. Dawn was surprised that he could actually seem his age even for a moment.

"Well Mitsukuni, I don't like very loud and crowded places, so I decided to eat out here because it was nice outside, and quiet." It wasn't a lie necessarily, but not the real reason either. Honestly, she plain old hated being around most people, and hadn't wanted to see any of the club members...

"Dawn-chan, you can call me Hunny, okay? And you can call Takashi Mori!" Hunny said with a wide smile. Glad he wasn't going to go into the subject anymore, she nodded.

"Alright Hunny, Now can I ask you a question?" She couldn't help but feel like she was talking to a small child, and she was sure it showed in her tone.

Hunny didn't seem to mind however, and simply nodded in a child-like manner. "Okay!"

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Why are you out here instead of in the cafeteria eating your lunch?"

"Because Takashi and I saw that you weren't there and were wondering where you were. Ne, Takashi?"

Mori nodded.

"Ah."

Dawn was slightly puzzled. "But why were you looking for me?" she asked Hunny confusedly. At her old school no one ever cared or even noticed when she wasn't around.

It was Hunny's turn to look puzzled. "Because we want to be your friends, Dawn-chan. So why wouldn't we look for you?"

It was remarkable how innocent the boy was. But at the same time, she felt strange. Friends...they weren't something she ever really had. Or wanted for that matter. There had always been more important things.

"Oh." She wanted to slap herself on the head. That was seriously the best she could come up with? Oh? _Nice Dawn. Real nice...but what am I supposed to say to that? I can't just tell him I don't need friends, or that I don't want him as a friend. But what do I say?_ Instead of saying anything, she backed away from him. "I have to go, so I'll see you later. Bye." With that she turned and walked away from the pair quickly.

Hunny watched dawn walk away with a sad look on his face. He had known she was lying before, and had seen the look across her face when he had said friends. He said softly, "She is very sad, ne, Takashi?"

As usual, the tall senior nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Back in the classroom, Abby was staring at Kyouya in disbelief. She shook her head quickly. "No way in hell. What are you, brain dead?"

The boy in glasses merely pushed said object up on his nose with one slim finger. "No, I am in no way brain damaged. Having gone over everything and looked at the estimated profit increase, I believe you joining the club would be extremely beneficial."

"Even if I cared, how the hell would I do that? I'm a girl, remember? So therefore, I cannot be a host."

Kyouya merely looked at her dead on. "That is a problem easily solved. You will pretend to be a boy. The students already believe you are one anyways. It also appears that you are fairly popular already."

She groaned. _Are you kidding me? There is no way I'm doing this. Look how fast the club found out I was a girl. I can't possibly keep up pretending to be a boy. Besides, I'm nowhere near as flat as Haruhi, and I'm already getting a girl's uniform next week._

"You can bind, and I can arrange for a male student's uniform to be given to you instead."

What the hell...was he physic?

"No I'm not physic. Now will you agree?"

Abby went over everything he said in her head and concluded that the 'no way in hell' was upgraded to 'no freaking way, even if hell froze over'.

"No."

Okay, so she wasn't that stupid as to actually say that to his face. She had already pushed it with earlier with calling him brain dead, but she had been too shocked to think at that moment.

Kyouya looked like he had expected this answer. "I can have my family's private police force drive you out of Japan, you know."

She raised an eyebrow. Threats? Really?

"So let them. I'm not actually from here anyways. Why should it matter to me if I'm sent back home?"

Kyouya nodded. He hadn't really expected that to work either. Time for a different path.

"I don't suppose you would wish for the whole school to know not only that you are a girl, but that you and Dawn are twins. Not to mention the fact that you are the 'unaccomplished twin'."

She froze at that one. It took everything she had not to attack him. Keeping her fists under her desk, she looked at him evenly.

"The whole school will know my gender next week, I could care less if people know I'm related to her, and as to that last thing, that doesn't really matter anyways."

Okay, so she was lying through her teeth. Sure, everyone would know, and she really didn't care in regards to her sister, but she would prefer for no one to know. And the last thing mattered more than she cared to admit.

Kyouya let his glasses glare over. He had expected her to be stubborn. He had only one more path to try, and he was positive this one would work. "Then what about Haruhi? If you were to join the club, all money you earn would help her. You could help her pay off her debt twice as fast than she could do on her own."

Abby had to think at that one. She didn't know Haruhi very well yet, but already she liked the girl. Actually, she would even say that she was her first friend that she did like. Any other friends she'd had were for convenience more than anything else, or because her parents had told her to befriend them. But Haruhi was...different. She had opened up to the girl much easier and quicker than she had thought possible. Haruhi was...hard to dislike.

Hesitantly, she said, "So let's get this straight. I pretend to be a boy, and join the host club. In return, what I earn helps Haruhi?"

Kyouya hid a triumphant smirk. He had her. "Yes."

She nodded. "Fine. I'll do it."

**A/N: **

**Me: And that's the chapter. And shush, I know I cut off at a stupid time, but whatever. And now you know part of Kyouya's plan. Just Dawn's part left to go.**

**Bob: **blows smoke rings** **

**Me: **coughs** okay thanks for that**

**MoriBox2: that was terrible. You could have done so much more and you left off at the worst place possible. **

**Me: **swats him** be nice. **

**moriBox2: *8pushes her out of the room** that's better. **

**Me: *8slips a note under the door****

**Moribox2: **picks up and reads** After I get it all set up, it will move faster, I promise. I mean, this is the eighth chapter already and only the second day. Yikes. Okay, I'm rambling now. Here are the review replies! **sweatdrop** idiot. **

**AbbyinUnderland: aww thank you! You're always so sweet! Thanks for the cyber waffles. Oh oh oh guess what I just realized? Abby has the same name as you! Yes, I am slow. **

**Dream Theme: Thanks so much! It's been fun talking to you, and I would say I'm like Abby as well. Here's your update!**

**Supergirl501: thank you thank you! Hmm I may use that later, like way way later. Or maybe it will be one of the twin's **** thanks for the review!**

**LittleBlondeSpazz: even though you didn't use your username, I know this one was yours! Gah I want to beat the crap out of your phone as well. Well, that it for you. Thanks for letting me use moribox2, but he's a meanie. **

**Hiezen Uchiha: well that was the purpose. Hope it helps you!**

**Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma: thanks bunches and your welcome! Any time you need any just ask away! Thanks for the review. **

**I'm-amazing-deal-with-it: ya I updated! Here ya go!**

**Beep' 'beep' I. am. A. robot: lol I love your pennames. Can't wait to see what's next. And thanks so much for actually reading this! I'm glad you liked it….wah Pablo made me cry though. **

**xPoisonedParadise: lol its fine. And I hope vaca is good! Enjoy and thanks!**

**Me: **from behind the door** thanks everyone!**

**Moribox2: **drowns her out** alright that's it. You can all leave now. **

**Bob: **smiles****


	10. Chapter 9: Host Type

**A/N: Gah I'm sooo sorry everyone. This is late I know. So I won't bore you. Onto the story!**

**Moribox2: idiot, you need to do a disclaimer**

**Me:…..but I don't wanna…they're so stupid. You do it.**

**Moribox2: -.-' why are you so annoying?**

**Me:…cuz**

**Moribox2: Aurora does not own Ouran high school host club. She only owns Abby, dawn and bob. She doesn't own me either. I belong to LittleBlondeSpazz. **

**Me: Thank you. Now read on!**

Chapter Nine: Host type

In which Abby receives her hosting type and Dawn learns what Kyouya wants.

Abby was distracted in class. She wasn't paying any attention to whatever the teacher was prattling on about. Every time she tried to, her mind simply wandered back to her deal with the devil. The sadistic smirk on four eyes' face was enough to tell that he knew what she was going to say long before she ever did. She understood why he was called the Shadow king. Blondie may be the president, but it was obvious who was really in charge.

Abby didn't notice that class was now over. In fact, she would have continued to sit there for quite some time, if Haruhi hadn't decided to take pity on the girl.

"Abby, class is over." She said to the other brunette girl. Abby looked up and around.

"Oh, thanks Haruhi." Haruhi smiled.

"No problem." She started to walk away, off to the host club before she was late. Before she could take more than three steps, Abby stopped her.

"Haruhi, are you going to the club?"

Haruhi turned back to face her. "Yeah. Why?"

Abby fidgeted slightly before sighing. "Because I need you to take me with you…" Haruhi just shrugged.

"Okay. Let's go." The two girls walked together to music room three. Other girls watched them as they went, unnoticed by the two. Ironically enough, no one was aware that the two girls were in fact girls.

"Oh look its Haruhi!"

"He's so sweet!"

"Is that the new student Abby with him?"

"It is! I wonder if he's going to join the club."

"I hope he does!"

"Me too!"

The group of girls all started squealing. Dawn, who happened to pass by at that moment, shook her head. She imagined what those very same girls would say if they knew the two cute boys they were squealing about were two girls. That would be funny. She already had a vague idea of what Kyouya had asked her sister to do, and she was fairly positive what the answer had been. What he wanted her to do was still unclear. He had asked for her to come to the club twenty minutes after it started. She was sure she would know what he wanted by then. Glancing at her watch, she saw she still had close to forty minutes to go yet. She decided that she might as well go to the library and get a start on her homework.

Abby walked quietly with Haruhi. Kyouya had told her not to be late. Damn idiotic, evil, sadistic four eyed, shadow-

"Abby? We're here." Haruhi's voice cut through her inner rant. She blinked and looked at the girl before looking at the door. Oh…they were here. Oh…they were here! Abby inwardly started freaking out. She wondered if it was too late to back out of the deal. Knowing Kyouya…yes, it was. She had sealed her own fate the moment she had said yes.

"Abby...are you okay?" once again, the other girls calm voice cut through her thoughts. She quickly nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine Haru. Thanks for asking." Later, she would realize the nickname she had said, but at the time, neither girl noticed. Instead, Haruhi simply nodded and gave her a small smile as the door to the club was pushed open.

Dawn sat frustrated in the library. She found it difficult to believe that it was a library, despite all the books. The place was boisterous to the point of insanity. She truly felt for the poor librarian who was dig her best to ignore the rowdy students and work.

Slightly miffed, she pushed her fake spectacles up her nose and returned her attention to a math problem. It wasn't particularly hard. If f(x)=x2+3x-6, was x-2 a factor? She silently went over the math in her head, and scribbled down, _no_. able to concentrate after fully blocking out the racket, she continued steadily with her work.

Haruhi walked into the ornate room, Abby trailing behind her. She was a little curious as to why the girl had wanted to come, but decided that she would tell her if she wanted to. Silently, she pondered what Abby's meeting with Kyouya had been about. Her sempai could be…intimidating to say the least. He was certainly an odd contrast with Tamaki, who didn't seem able to scare a teddy bear if he tried. Yet she had witnessed times when both boys could have drastic changes.

Instinctively, she ducked as Tamaki came flying towards her, causing him to crash into Abby, who was not quick enough to dodge the exuberant host.

Abby vowed to never let her guard down again as the wind was knocked out from her by the clumsy blond oaf. He fell clumsily on top of her, causing her to kiss in pain. As soon as he realized his mistake, he sprang to his feet, dragging her to hers as well.

"Oh my dear princess, I am so sorry! Can you ever forgive me? Please, do not be mad at me!" he was giving her a head ache. Mustering up her best glare she turned it on him.

"Touch me again, and I will break your arm you obnoxious idiot." Her words went through him like arrows, and before she could see how, he was in a corner, a gloomy aura surrounding him. She couldn't help but stare, and slowly walked towards it, an irrepressible urge to touch the black mass…

"Well if it isn't,"

"Our new favourite toy." Two sets of arms found their way around her waist, sandwiching her firmly between them. She turned her glare on them, only for them to shrug it off. One of them turned her to face him fully, leaning close to her.

"And why exactly is our toy here today?"

"I told her to come." A cool voice cut through. Both twins looked at Kyouya, who hadn't looked up from his back book. Abby sighed and wormed her way out of the twins grasp. Once completely free, she went over to Kyouya and stood in front of him. "Yes?" he questioned, again, without so much as glancing up.

"I'm here. Now what?" she asked as politely as she could manage. She figured she had more than pushed it with him today. She could be thankful he couldn't hear her inner monologues or shed be in deep trouble.

"Now, you will have to be made presentable, and we will choose a type for you." Without any warning, there was a quick herd of footsteps, and three pairs of eyes suddenly filled her vision; two sets of gold and one set of purple. Unconsciously, she backed away from them, only for two twin arms to hold her in place.

"Hmmm, she has good bone structure, but you can barely see that with the way her hair hangs. Not to mention," A hand brushes her bangs back, "she has nice eyes."

"She might be able to pass it off, but she won't get away with it as easily as Haruhi." the twins talked as if she weren't there. Tamaki chipped in as well.

"But Kyouya, she's a girl. How can she be a host?" the purple eyes left her face and turned to Kyouya who calmly stated,

"She can pull it off. And according to my calculations, her joining will increase club profits by twenty three percent." His glasses glared over, a smirk in place on his face showing his greed. Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you know what to do then!"

The twins smirked and saluted him. "Aye aye, Tono." Without a warning, the lifted Abby off the floor and swept her away to the change rooms she hadn't even noticed. She didn't even bother to struggle. There wouldn't be a point, and it would be a waste of her energy. Instead, she let them drag her in and sit her down in a chair.

"Hmm, I think if we shaped her hair a bit better and combed it out it would frame her face better don't you think Kaoru?" the twin facing her on her right said to the other. This one was obviously Hikaru. Kaoru replied easily,

"Exactly my thoughts. And then we can get her to change after that." Both twins nodded before grinning mischievously in her direction.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't." she warned. They just shrugged and advanced on her, pulling out scissors from nowhere she could see. Oh no…she closed her eyes quickly.

"Don't worry,"

"We're professionals." They assured her. They didn't do a very good job.

Fifteen minutes later, after a haircut, much shouting, a roll of binding and two twins being forcefully kicked out, Abby reluctantly exited the change room. She had been slightly shell-shocked when she had seen herself in the mirror. The blue blazer brought out the blue in her eyes, and her hair no longer messily hung limp. Instead, it had been neatly trimmed back, and combed out neat. She, dare she say it, looked so much like a boy even she believed it. Yes, her face was feminine, but no more than Haruhi's. Maybe she could actually pull this off.

"hmm." The twins circled her scrutinizingly. Then they each held two thumbs up. "Perfect!"

"Abby-chan, you look just like a host!" said the adorable voice of the group's oldest member. She, for the life of her, could not remember the boy's name. And he hadn't been here fifteen minutes ago. Neither was the tall boy. She tried desperately to remember their names, but could not. Just as she was about to ask, she was interrupted by none other than the king himself.

"Well done men! Now, she may look the part of a host, but what type will she be?"

Abby blinked. "Type?"

"Every host in the club has a 'type' that specifically caters to the needs of our guests." Kyouya explained sounding bored. "Tamaki is the prince type, Hunny is the boy Lolita type, Mori is the wild type, the twins are the little devils type, I am the cool type and Haruhi is the natural type. Now, we need to find a type for you." He finished. Abby opened her mouth to tell him how stupid it all sounded when once again she was cut off. But this time, it was by a loud whirring sound, like the sound of a motor.

She almost fell over when the floor opened up, and a spinning platform rose out of the ground. Even more surprising was the girl standing on it, wearing the school uniform. She had long caramel coloured hair, with a ridiculously large bow on top of her head. The worst part, however, was the obnoxiously loud laugh she ascended with.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! What do we have here? Abby miller, the new exchange student in class 1-A." she hopped off the platform and stalked over to her. "A novelty for the simple fact no one knows anything about him. He is quiet is class, and doesn't talk to anyone besides Haruhi and occasionally the twins. He is from America, and already much sought after. And now the rumors are confirmed! He is a host! Oh it's just so delicious! Renge could eat three bowls of rice!" Abby backed away from the rather scary girl. Her large brown eyes bore into Abby's blue ones. It was…rather nerve wrecking.

"He is the Classic type!" she announces gleefully. Tamaki stepped forward.

"Excuse me...but I don't understand why…"

"Be quiet you phony prince! An imbecile like you would never understand!" Tamaki fell dramatically to the floor. "Abby is the classic type because of his nice guy attitude, studiousness in class, classic good looks and colouring, and over all American personality. He is every girls dream American boy!" Abby had to stop herself from strangling the girl. She was clearly as big an idiot as Tamaki was. As if Kyouya could read her mind he sidled up to her and said calmly but coolly.

"Miss Houshakuji's family are very important business partners of my family's. Please refrain from directly insulting or maiming her." His tone was smooth, but she could hear the warning. Okay, so she couldn't touch the crazy lady. Got it.

"Well, my work here is done! Fair well all!" with that, she hopped back on the platform and spun back underneath the floor. That was...weird. All the hosts turned towards Abby, and Tamaki stepped forward.

"Welcome Abby, our new classic type host."

**Time skip-Hosting hours have started**

Abby sat at her table. Just looking around the room was enough to tell that these people, with the exception of Haruhi and possibly Mori, were completely insane. (She would include Kyouya in that, but she didn't like him) She watched as Tamaki made girl after girl swoon with his ridiculous lines. It was sad really, how they bought into his garbage. Personally, she didn't see the appeal. He batted his eyes, and spoke false words, and they lapped it up like honey. It was pathetic…

"Umm, Abby?" she turned to see two girls standing shyly just in front of her. Both were pretty girls, but she had never really seen them around before. Sighing inwardly she smiled at them.

"Hello ladies. Would you like to sit?" she had no clue what she did, but it worked. Both girls flushed and sat down across from her. This was going to be a long day.

Dawn looked up at the clock and sighed darkly. It was time to start heading over to the clubroom or risk being late. Honestly, she was tempted…very tempted. But she had no doubts that Kyouya would find a way to make her regret that later if she did. She stood up, gathering all of her stuff and began the rather long trek to the music room. By the time she climbed the final staircase, she was not in a good mood. She had fallen four times, dropped her books twice and was no longer even close to being in the mood to deal with the idiotic club and its members.

Once she finally stood outside the door, she took a moment to collect herself. It wouldn't do to get angry. Especially not with Ootori and Suoh. She could deal with the others, but those two had the most influence. Taking a deep breath, she quietly opened the door.

This time, no flower petals attacked her. Instead, she looked onto a slightly sickening scene. The room was filled with girls once again. And once again, they were all swarmed around the hosts. Tamaki had the largest group again, something she didn't understand. He was such an idiot. Haruhi had a medium sized group, about four or five girls. And all she was doing was talking to them. Glancing over at Hunny and Mori's table was enough to confirm it wasn't much different than the other day. They sat with their guests, Hunny being adorable while eating cake, and Mori sitting there silently. Dawn didn't even chance looking at Hikaru and Kaoru's table. She could already hear the squeals emitting from that direction, and had no desire to see what was causing them.

Dawn then spotted the new table in the group. With a slight start, she saw her sister sitting in the middle of a group of girls. A quick count showed she had a good six or so girls surrounding her. What surprised her the most was that her sister was smiling. She was probably faking it, but still. She couldn't actually remember the last time she had seen it. And she looked like a boy…well a very girly boy, but she could pass. Dawn supposed this was Kyouya's idea. And judging by the way he was smirking at Abby from his table, she guessed he was pleased with the turnout. Quietly, not wanting anyone to notice her, she made her way over to him.

She reached the bespectacled boys table with no interruptions and sat. He didn't even look at her.

"Good afternoon Miss. Miller. You are right on time."

She almost twitched at that. Miss. Miller? Was he really serious? What was this, Alvin and the Chipmunks?

"Good afternoon Mr. Ootori. But please, call my Dawn." His glasses glared lightly as he finally faced her.

"Of course Donia. And please call me Kyouya." He gave a fake smile, one he must've used on many girls. She was unmoved. And slightly peeved. She hated being called her full name, but refused to let him know that.

"Very well Kyouya. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? I presume it is of importance for you to wish to talk to me after school when I have homework to be doing and a scholarship to keep up?" she made her annoyance clear. There was no way he could miss it in her voice. And he didn't. He just chose to ignore it.

Kyouya wasn't stupid, far from it. It was clear to him how much the two sisters disliked each other. In fact, he could also see possible repercussions of his choice, but the money figures didn't lie. Abby was already a success. This itself was quite amusing. Now for the final part of his plan. "Yes Donia, I assure you I have a very important reason for asking you here today, free of charge I might add."

Dawn rolled her eyes lightly. Anyone who actually paid for this were idiots. Who would pay to sit and listen to fake words spew out of boys' mouths? Well…she looked around. A lot of girls apparently.

"And what is your reason?" she was ready to hear him out, and then leave.

"Very well. My reason is this, I wish for you to join our club as your sister has."

**A/N: haha okay yeah…I'm mean. We know this. And I'm sorry once again that I was so late. School, work and homework have been crazy, and this is my final year in high school, go me! Okay onto the review replies!**

**LittleBlondeSpazz: haha yeah, Kyouya is kind of evil….and yes they are stubborn. I hope you enjoy what I do! Thanks for the review! And yay you were the first this time! Oh and I doubt hitting him will help. He still doesn't listen. Does Bob ever give you this much trouble?**

**Dream Theme: aww thanks. And talking really is fun isn't it? Ohh mountain dew! Yummy! Thanks for the review!**

**Ayaka Haninozuka Sohma: haha funny! I'll have to remember that one. Thanks for the review! I look forward to more of your stuff as well. **

**I'm-amazing-deal-with-it: I know right? Well…I guess that's kind of my fault...but oh well. Tehe! Thanks a bunch!**

**Pink Moon Witch: well here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so late…..^-^**

**.x: I know! I luffles the twins sooo much! And yay for Bob! Thanks for the review. **

**.razy: thank you thank you thank you! You're so sweet. Haha hope you liked what happened…and thanks for reminding me about the notebooks…I completely forgot them. **

**AbbyinUnderland: haha yeah I'm so smart huh? And that would be interesting I suppose…but way too much drama for me. I'll stick to writing it. Thanks for the review!**

**Lightwolfheart: haha sorry…imma fluff bunny! Thanks a bunch!**

**Foamy's underling and servant: hiya. Tehe I know. You're the second person who typed like those exact words. I almost feel bad now...almost **grins** oh oh oh tell Pablo I said hi!**

**Supergirl501: thank you! And I think Abby as a host will be interesting…she's not a very good actor. And thanks. I like fluffy moments, and your right…but you'll have to wait for that.**

**HushedSilence: Hi! I'm glad you read my story. And that you like it. I love your story and I think you're a great writer as well. Hope you enjoy the rest. **

**Charlie Skyla Skyes: yeah…sorry it wasn't that fast…but next one will be within a week…hopefully. ^-^**

**Kura and Hana: haha glad you did notice, and it's alright. Thanks a bunch and I look forward to more Muto!**

**Okay that's all of them! 14! Yay! Okay I'm gonna stop talking…typing…you know what I mean…now…yeah…next update should hopefully be this weekend, if not next week sometime. Oh and before I forget...again, a special shout out to my Beta, The Faery Princess, who is amazing and has had to deal with me being late…sorry. Okay now I'm done...okay I lied. Everyone who reviews, faves or alerts gets cyber fudge brownies! One more thing then I swear I'll stop typing and post this thing. If you want me to read something of yours or ever feel like talking, just message me or say in a review. That's all now for real. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: Let's Play a Game

**A/N:OMG 103 REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: hi hi! Okay today we have two special guests today! Moribox2, who shall be joined by xXIsNt ThIs AnNoYiNg To ReAdXx's friend, Alfred! Take it away boys!**

**,moribox2: why do I have to be paired with the friggen drug addict?**

**Alfred: I see pretty colours...**

**Moribox2: ...u.u**

**Alfred: hey, wanna have some meth!**

**Moribox2: no, we have to do the dam disclaimer.**

**Alfred: oh...okay then the author owns Ouran high school host club**

**Moribox2: no you idiot. She doesn't own it. Hatori Bisco does. She owns Abby and dawn. **

**Alfred: NOW EAT THE RUGS! **shoves them in his face****

**Moribox2: =.=***

**...okay thanks guys! Now read on my minions!**

Chapter 10: Let's Play a Game

In which the twins propose some games to some girls.

Dawn did something that she could not believe she was doing, surprising everyone including herself. She laughed. Loudly in fact; Loud enough to draw the attention of most everyone in the room. And why? Because she found it very funny.

She barely managed to choke out, "M-me…j-join your st-stupid club? You've g-got to be k-k-kidding." She shook her head. There was no way he was serious. Sure, Abby had joined, but she wasn't her sister…and she refused point blank to be a part of anything her sister was a part of. There was no way it would ever work. She had a hard enough time going to the same school and living in the same house, and they had just gotten here.

"No, I'm not joking. I was quite serious."

That made her stop laughing. Instead she looked at him skeptically.

"Oh really? And how would I join your pathetic club anyways? If you haven't noticed, everyone knows I'm a girl. And I simply refuse to cut my hair off."

Kyouya smirked slightly. He had expected this as well. "I do not recall saying you would have to. Actually, the fact that you're a girl does not matter in the least." _And it wouldn't, _he thought to himself. Not with what he had planned.

"What do you mean?" she questioned him slowly.

"I wish for you to be part of our club as a maid or errand girl, for lack of a better term. But if you wish to be completely honest, you will more or less be my assistant."

Dawn didn't know what to say…. Was he crazy or just arrogant enough to believe that she would actually do that?

"No."

She stood up to leave, but was stopped by his chilly voice. "I was not finished. So if you will please sit…."

She sat. She couldn't help it. He was just kind of…okay, extremely…scary. And used to getting his way.

"Thank you Donia. Now as I was saying, you will basically be an errand girl. This includes fetching tea and snacks for the hosts and their customers and helping set up and clean. But that's not all. You received a small notebook, correct?"

She nodded.

"That will be used when you help me calculate figures and such concerning the club. I understand you are competent in math? That is good. Any questions?"

"Yes. Why should I go along with this? I see no benefit for me." It was true. Obviously it would help him. Free service and help. But what about her? It would be an inconvenience for her more than anything. Not to mention it would make her studies harder to keep up on…then again, if Haruhi could manage, she was sure she could as well…wait no…she wasn't going to do it.

"You will earn 15 percent of club profits."

"30 percent."

"19 percent."

"23 percent."

"Deal." He stuck his hand out. She shook it.

"Deal." Crap…what did she just agree to?

Abby sat with a rather large group of girls. After the first two had approached her, more and more had come flocking. There was now close to six or so girls all crowded around her. It was unnerving…but, as she soon discovered, kind of fun as well. It was especially entertaining how they went along with everything she said. One had asked about her life in America, and even asked if she had ever been in a gunfight…a gunfight…seriously? When she had said no, all the girls swooned and said she was so noble and a true gentleman. Yeah, it didn't make much sense. Oh well.

It was when she saw her sister enter the room that she smiled slightly. Looks like it's her turn to dance with the devil. Abby hoped she got burned. One of the girls noticed her smile.

"Oh Abby, you look so handsome when you smile!"

This made her smile even more. She decided to try out some actual hosting just for fun.

"Thanks. But you look so much more beautiful when you smile. All of you could light up a room." It was the truth, they had had so much teeth whitening that they almost did shine. It was kind of blinding, to be honest. But they all bought it. Before she knew it, there were six girls around her squealing happily. Ouch…if her ears could cry they would.

"Oh Abby!"

"You're such a gentleman!"

"He really is the classic type!"

She had no clue what they were talking about. There was something seriously wrong with the girls at this school. Like that one girl from earlier…Ren-something? She was possibly the most disturbed out of all of them. Abby mentally sighed, but kept smiling at the girls, returning their compliments. That wasn't hard. She had been doing that for as long as she could remember, and most weren't lies. The girls were all pretty enough she supposed…they just didn't stand out from each other. She didn't even remember their names. Soon enough, they would just be more faces that she would smile at and walk away from.

Finally, there was a lull and she was left alone to wait for the next batch of girls. She took that opportunity to check out the other hosts. She had already witnessed Tamaki's 'princely' act. It was lame. Looking over to the third year's table, she watched as the little blonde, Hunny, rolled around giggling on a girls lap…how was that appealing? The tall one, Mori, was silently watching his small friend. Again, she didn't see any appeal. One was like a child and the other was a piece of furniture, basically. A sexy piece of furniture though…Abby blushed lightly and looked away. Okay moving on.

Next she looked at the four eyes' table. It was…empty. Well, except for Dawn. When had she gotten there? Meh. Moving on, she looked at Haruhi's table. It was as crowded as her table had just been a few moments ago. The girl, disguised as a boy, was smiling and chatting with the girls. Her smile was genuine. Abby could almost see why girls liked her so much. She was approachable and friendly.

Finally she looked over at the ginger twins' table. Little did she know how perfect, or maybe lousy, her timing was. She couldn't hear them, but was able to see.

Right now, Twin 1 was talking loudly and laughing at something with his guests. Twin 2 in turn flushed and spoke softly. He must have said something bad, because Twin 1 turned to him and spoke quickly. Twin 2 slowly looked at him, then away again. Twin 1 took his chin between his fingers and forced him to look up at him. Twin 2 blushed and Twin 1 leaned in closely….

Abby looked away quickly. That was…wrong on so many levels…yet it had been strangely hard to look away. She shook her head to clear it. She couldn't believe girls actually watched that…and liked it. It was so messed up. They were brothers! Twin brothers! Fangirls were crazy. Completely friggen insane. And why the hell was it so hot in here?

Hikaru glanced away from his brother in time to see a blue-eyed brunette look away quickly, her face red. He held back a smirk and pulled away from his brother, who was also red in the face, completely fake, of course. He looked meaningfully at his brother and flicked his eyes over to Abby. Kaoru nodded subtly.

Hikaru smirked slightly and called out, "Hey Abby! Come join us for a bit!"

Abby froze and looked over her shoulder at the twins. Both were looking over at her with mischievous golden eyes. No way in hell she was doing that. What did they think she was, stupid?

"Yes, Abby, join us!" the girls happily chirped as well. Now she groaned. Kyouya had told her to make all the customers happy…but surely that didn't mean she had to—

"Go on Abby, your next guests won't be here for another five minutes." Kyouya's cold voice came from behind her at his table. She spun to look at him. He was busy writing something down. Dawn also sat there. But she wasn't looking at her either. Slowly she stood and walked over to the table. She didn't want to…but Kyouya had made it fairly clear that she would do as requested. Damn him.

"Hi guys." She sat on the opposite end of the couch as them. For the life of her, she couldn't remember who was who. She barely remembered the names to be honest. Hika-something and Ka-something she thought.

Kaoru watched as Abby sat a distance away from them. He applauded her efforts, but knew it wasn't going to work. His brother was already getting ready to move right beside the girl. Kaoru knew that she had caught his brother's interest, and when that happened, nothing would stop him. He thought she was intriguing as well, he supposed, but nowhere near as much as his brother did. But what Hikaru wanted to do, they did. It had always been that way. This was why he knew that his brother expected him to play along as they tormented Abby.

Abby shifted nervously as the brothers stood up and planted themselves on either side of her. _Oh crap. This cannot be good. _She felt two pairs of arms snake themselves around her.

"We saw you watching us earlier," a voice on her left purred into her ear. It was the slightly nasally and arrogant sounding one. That made him Hika-something right? He was now Twin 1.

"Did you like what you saw?" a second voice said in her other ear. This one was higher and kind of squeaky and scratchy. This was Ka-something. He got to be Twin 2.

"Twin 1, Twin 2, if you don't get your twin arms off of me I'm going to break them," she said almost cheerfully, trying to fight off her blush as she recalled exactly what event they were referring to.

Twin 1 smirked and breathed in her ear. "You wouldn't do that…but…"

Twin 2 took over in her other ear. "…if you play a game with us, we might consider it."

She repressed a shiver. They were seriously unnerving. "Okay, what game did you two have in mind?"

The arms withdrew from her and the twins spun with a dizzying speed, covering their hair with two green hats before stopping facing her. "The 'Which one is Hikaru!' game."

She blinked. Were they serious? They wanted her to say which one was who? Okay, that wasn't that hard...but she couldn't remember their names. Crap.

"Well…umm…." She looked at them. "What are your names anyways?"

Hikaru stared at her. She couldn't remember his name? Hadn't he told her yesterday? What kind if girl didn't remember who he was? He was part of the host club. Everyone knew them.

Kaoru wanted to chuckle. She really couldn't remember their names? He could feel Hikaru tense beside him. He wouldn't be used to being forgotten. His brother was quite a bit more arrogant than he was at times…not that he couldn't be just as conceited on occasion.

Together they both said, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

Abby nodded. That was it. She thought back to the night before when they had introduced themselves. The one who said he was Hikaru had been sitting closest to her. His hair had been parted to the left side of his face. Kaoru had been opposite. Not that the hair parts would help. They had covered their hair with the hats. Hmmm. _Think back. What else did you notice about them?_ Their voices had been different. But again, they weren't talking.

Instead, she focused on their eyes. The one standing on the right had deep golden eyes. Looking further, she saw an underlying sense of arrogance, and a temper just waiting below the surface. He seemed almost…childish. She looked at the other one. He had matching golden eyes. But they were…different. His were gentler, almost. And whereas the other one seemed like a child, he was much more mature. They both had that same sense of mischievousness…but in different ways. She nodded to herself. Now, which one seemed to fit these eyes best? Hikaru. Even last night. He had seemed arrogant. So he was the one on the right. That made it Kaoru on the left.

"Hikaru," pointing to the right, "and Kaoru," pointing to the left.

Haruhi watched them from her table and smiled softly to herself. Abby was right, and she hadn't just guessed either. The girl had looked at them intently before giving her answer. She could tell by the twins' postures that they were shocked. They would test her now.

"Nope!" the twins crossed their arms in a large x-shape and made buzzing sounds. "You got it wrong, sorry."

Abby looked at them long and hard before shaking her head. "No, I didn't."

Hikaru leaned forward. "Then state your reasoning."

Abby smiled. Yes, she had been right. "Because, when you talk, you sound arrogant, snobbish, and childish. Your eyes have the same look. When Kaoru talks, it's softer and a bit more mature. His eyes reflect that. Although, you're still both devils."

Kaoru stood in shock now. She had done it. She had won their game; their unwinnable game. She was the third one to do so. Right after Tono and Haruhi. He could feel his brother bristling beside him. He couldn't blame him. Yes, his older brother was a bit childish and snobby…but he wasn't the type who liked hearing his own faults. _Hikaru…don't._

_Don't what?_

_Say or do whatever you're thinking about doing or saying._

_Why shouldn't I? Did you hear what she said?_

_Yes. But still…._

_Kaoru, I'm not letting her get away with that._

…_Fine. …But can we at least wait until no one else is around? We don't want Kyouya breathing down our necks._

_Alright. We'll make a plan tonight then._

_Okay._

Dawn watched, almost bored, while the hosts did their activities. Kyouya had told her to stay put until club was over, and then he would further introduce her to her new duties and the others. She sighed softly. Why had she even made the deal in the first place? Oh right…because she was possibly just as money hungry as Kyouya was, and he promised her profits.

She stood up. "Kyouya, I'm going to get something to drink."

The raven-haired boy merely nodded his head, not looking away from his precious notebook. So she left. Crossing the room quietly she found the kitchen. Now that was just plain stupid. Why the hell would a music room need a kitchen? Or changing rooms? They really had too much money on their hands. Once alone in the kitchen, she searched for something to drink, settling on tea.

At the twins' table, now Abby was free because she needed to go back to her table as she had more costumers. They were running low on tea. Normally, it would be Haruhi's task to get more, but Kaoru saw that she was too busy at the moment. He knew Kyouya wouldn't be impressed if they bugged her right now.

"Hikaru, ladies, if you'll excuse me, I believe we need more tea." He stood up.

"Oh Kaoru, I can't bear to have you leave even for a second!" Hikaru also rose, taking his hand tenderly. The lines were well rehearsed and were almost second nature to the both of them. They had done this so many times before. It took no effort to flush and tear up.

"But Hikaru, we can't have the ladies feel parched can we? And no matter what, I will always be with you." He watched his older brother lean in closer. The girls around them all swooned and one even fainted. To be honest the reactions made the act almost worth it. Slowly his brother nodded and let him go. It was a bit of a bother to have to go through this every time one of them needed to leave for anything, but seeing as they were always together, it wasn't done often. He entered the kitchen silently, and then paused in the doorway. It was the other sister. Dawn. She seemed to be in her own world at the moment, preparing some tea. He watched her quietly.

For some reason, she intrigued him. More so than Abby. Maybe because he knew nothing about her. She was quiet, and a bit of a mystery. But at times she was also so lonely. A part of him just wanted to find out more about her. The other part of him said to stay away from her. He knew he didn't need any of the problems that could happen if a girl caught his interest for too long. If that happened…there was the chance she would catch his brother's, and he would give her up for him. It was what he always did.

"I don't suppose you made enough tea for me to take some, did you?"

Dawn jumped and spun around. Standing, leaning against the doorway, was one of the twins. She wasn't sure which one it was though…his hair was too messy to tell with the part. His brother and he had been wearing hats earlier and obviously hadn't fixed their hair afterwards.

"Yes, there's enough for you to take some."

Kaoru smiled and walked forward. He wondered if she would be able to tell them apart like her sister had.

"Thanks." He got right up to her, making her back up slightly into the counter, but didn't stop, crowding her and leaned down to her ear. "You're blushing."

It was true. Dawn could feel herself flush brightly. She wasn't sure why either. It wasn't like she hadn't ever been harassed by a boy before…but this just felt different somehow. Right now, she wasn't scared. And above all…she didn't want to push him away either.

"You know, we should play a game. If you can guess which twin I am, I'll do one thing you say. If not, then you have to do one thing I say."

"B-but I don't know which twin you are." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could think.

Kaoru just smiled ruefully. So she couldn't tell them apart….but a part of him was still unwilling to not try.

"That's okay. I'll give you one day to guess who I am." He backed away from her, smiling devilishly. "Good luck. You're gonna need it." He took the tea from the counter and left.

Dawn watched him leave. Did that really just happen…? Why on earth did she agree to that…wait...she didn't…yet he still…she just sighed. There was no point in trying to not do it. She doubted it would work that way. She turned to grab her tea. She would show him. She would play his stupid game and win. She stopped.

Dammit...he took her tea.

**A/N: Helloooooo! Okay so I finally made the next chapter! And no complaining, its not a week late like last time gosh darn it! (I'm trying to curb my potty mouth...its failing). Okay onto the review replies...all 14 of them. Here we go!~**

**xXIsNt ThIs AnNoYiNg To ReAdXx: actually, your penname is more annoying to write than it is to read...grrr. and yay! Pablo does luff me! Tehe, I hope Alfred had fun doing the disclaimer. Now I just have to get Sala to do it...Thanks for your review and you shall see Kyouya's plans soon enough. ;)**

**LittleBlondeSpazz: haha, a ninja you are not. But I luffles you anyways! **glomp attacks her** And glad you liked it since you were first to see it! Tehe moribox2 is gonna get grounded~ but I think disclaiming with Alfred was more than enough punishment for him...I think I'm gonna let him take a break.**

**Pink Moon Witch: yes I did the next chapter! Yay! And I hope this chapter answered your question ****thanks for the review.**

**Dream Theme: haha told ya I liked messing with your head. Hope it didn't drive ya too crazy. Oh and you should take responsibility for making me late to update, cuz I was too into your story to do mine. Yes..that's my excuse. **

**Supergirl501: yes it's an update! Glad you approve. AND YAY! I get a mug! I shall make hot chocolate in it!...can I still have the pen? That would be sweet! Thanks for the review!**

**Hiezen Uchiha: haha well not exactly a host...not YET anyways. Thanks for the review!**

**Faye-chan13: well here ya go. Now you know ****thanks so much!**

**AbbyinUnderland: yeah, I remember that too. I am borrowing him from her and she's borrowing Bob when she wants to. Lol nice. Even if I DID have all the chapters written up, I wouldn't show cuz that takes the fun out of building suspense. Thanks and I shall!**

**oOMidnightStarOo: glad you liked it! And yes, I thought it was epic as well. And I know. I totally wish I could virtually jump into the story at times and actually say those things to him...then jump out before he could maim me for life. ...**

**Kura and Hana: yes. Yes they were. Just typing that line made me think of it so I just HAD to put it down. Thanks for the review!**

**TakashiiRocks: thank you so much. I just read your latest update! Loved it as well. It took some work but I'm glad with how it's going so far. Thanks for your review!**

**Darkness Revolution: haha no I'm not in college, I wish. I'm in the twelfth grade. Next year I will be in university which is weird cuz I'll only be 17...here's the update!**

**RandomNinja239: aww thank you! Now I feel all bubbly inside, no joke. I hop you enjoy the rest of the story! Thanks so much for your review!**

**Trickster707: Thank you very much! I'm glad you think so. I had a few problems with them at first but I've got it all underhand now. I find it a lot easier to write as Abby though. Dawn takes a lot more work for me, which is weird because she's more me...well I guess more the side of me I try and push down at times. Maybe that's why ****and you're right on with the pairings by the way. Hope you keep reading!**

**Annnnnd done! Wow..you guys are seriously amazing...I mean 103 reviews! How sweet is that? Everyone who has read, reviewed, faved or alerted this story gets like fifty smile cookies! Okay, now I have another request for you all...as mentioned above, Hikaru wants to get back at Abby...but I seriously have no clue how he's going to do it. So I need ideas! I will pick the one I like the most and that person who gave it to me will get a chapter dedicated to them! So please help me! Oh and the next update will possibly be a bit longer since I am gone all weekend, and only have one free day next week before working all next weekend so yeah. Sorry in advance. Now, review with your ideas please and thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11: Tension

**A/N: **ducks down** I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I know it's late please read anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Hatori Bisco. 'Nuf said. **

Chapter 11- Tension

In which Abby and Dawn both start to feel the hatred bubbling up.

Abby couldn't wait to get out of the small shared apartment. She was about four seconds away from killing her sister. Why, do you ask? That was easy; because her sister was a stuck up, selfish, annoying, prissy, little bitch.

Okay maybe she needed to back up for a second. All she knew right now was she wanted Dawn to crawl into a hole and die…but why was that again? Oh right, because she didn't know how to keep her big mouth shut.

"_Abby, you left the bathroom a mess this morning. I trust you won't do it again." Abby gritted her teeth, busy concentrating on her math homework. _

"_Whatever."_

_Dawn looked over her shoulder and scoffed. "You got the first one wrong. Its pie over three radians. Not pie over six radians." Abby clenched her pencil and stood up abruptly. _

"_Shut up Dawn."_

Thinking back to it was enough to make her blood boil. It had been like this all night. Dawn was constantly nagging her about something. The bathroom was a mess, her music was too loud, she did this wrong, and she did that wrong. Nothing was ever good enough for her! It was even worse at the club, although it was always out of earshot from the others. Then it was things like, she needed to learn how to drink tea properly or she'd scare the guests away or she was slouching.

Abby was about one more word away from murdering her sister with extreme vengeance. And it was being made worse by Tamaki's not so subtle attempts to bring the two girls together. So far they had been shut in a closet together, locked n the bathroom and accidentally kidnapped and left in the middle of an abandoned street. It was completely ridiculous. It had only been a day! And so far, all plans had been a failure. Abby didn't get why they bothered to try. As far as she was concerned, she was better off without her sister.

Dawn laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. This past day had been…stressful. Besides being stuck with her sister, she had had to deal with the host club. The one twin in particular. She still wasn't sure which one the twin had been and had been looking for signs the entire club time.

She knew she was dancing on a fine line with her sister's temper, but frankly couldn't care. It gave her some sort of release to antagonize her. She knew she was controlling Abby's emotions; it made up for the lack of control over her own.

Tamaki's pitiful attempts to reconcile them were laughable at the best, but made her wish to shoot him all the same. It was nothing short of annoying when the blonde idiot tried to interfere. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that she hated Abby, and that Abby hated her? It was no more complicated than that, and it was not going to change. Personally, she didn't want it to change. It made life easier when she could live it on her own. Proof that it would never work was how quickly they were growing to hate each other.

It was strange. It had been only a few days and already they were quite ready to kill each other. Well, Abby was ready to kill her. But frankly Abby deserved it. If she would just try a little harder, then maybe she wouldn't have to complain. It wasn't that hard to keep a bathroom clean and keep her stupid stereo down. Was it too much to ask for her to be…well…better?

Abby pulled her jacket on and left the small apartment. Angrily she stalked away. She needed air before she killed someone…like her sister. She thanked God that today was Saturday and there was no school. If she had to deal with the obnoxious host club right now…it would not be good.

She was fuming to the point that she was not paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone, knocking them over. Blinking her head clear, she looked down and saw a pair of large brown eyes looking back up at her.

"Shit, sorry Haruhi." Abby quickly got off the smaller brunette and helped her up. Today she was wearing a cute outfit, composing of a light blue dress and pair of leggings. Seeing Haruhi like this made Abby wonder how anyone could mistake the girl for a boy. She was so tiny, and adorable. It made no sense. Herself she could see she supposed. Well after she bound her chest. She wasn't huge, but modest enough sized.

"It's okay Abby. I was just on my way to go grocery shopping." Haruhi glanced at the apartment Abby had come out of. "Is that where you live?"

Abby nodded, and the shorter girl smiled.

"I live in the apartment up there." Haruhi pointed to the apartment right above Abby's. It was Abby's turn to give a small smile.

"Wow, talk about a coincidence huh?" Haruhi nodded. "So you said you were going grocery shopping?"

"Mhm hmm."

"Can I come with you? I need out of my place for a bit."

Haruhi looked at the slightly taller brunette girl. Normally she seemed much more friendly and open. Today she was closed off, and the anger bubbling beneath her skin was obvious, even to the normally oblivious girl. "Sure. I could use the help carrying them."

From the apartment upstairs, a redheaded man looked down at the two girls walking away with a soft smile. A smile which soon disappeared when the girls walked out of sight and a long black limousine pulled into the parking lot.

Tamaki slide out of the fancy looking vehicle, along with the rest of the host club. He practically vibrated with elation. He was looking forward to seeing Haruhi, and could not wait until he knocked on the door, upon which she would cast it open, and would blush and say in her adorable voice…

Kyouya smacked Tamaki on the head with his notebook. "Moron. Would you stop fantasizing about Haruhi for a second please?"

Tamaki sulked, as usual. "Mommy is being so mean to daddy…"

Kaoru watched the exchange with amusement. Tono never failed to react admirably. Beside him his brother was grinning. He knew what was going to happen next without a doubt.

"Uh oh, Tono is cheating on mommy with his daughter, hey Kaoru?"

"Yup. I wonder how mommy feels about daddy's terrible cheating habits, Hikaru?"

"I don't know Kaoru." Kaoru joined his twin in leaning down on either side of Tamaki and smirking.

"Maybe mommy and daddy should get a divorce…" they said together in a unison sing-song voice. Tamaki reacted exactly as they expected and stood up, ranting and raving.

Hikaru chuckles softly with his brother. It was easy to see that Kyouya was not as amused by their antics but that wasn't really important. But he did have to admit, bugging Tono was quickly loosing its fun. Even annoying Haruhi wasn't as fun anymore. Quite simply, he was getting bored. Or maybe it was more that he had just given up. After seeing Haruhi and Tono together…he knew he didn't stand a chance anymore. Not that that really stopped him. He was anything if determined. If he could get the chance, he would swoop in and steal her.

Kaoru looked at the apartment just a few meters away. It was Abby and Dawn's. He hadn't said anything, but he already knew that Abby had left with Haruhi. Did that mean only Dawn was left? If so…maybe he could have some fun.

The rest of the host club made their way upstairs to Haruhi's apartment, where they would learn Haruhi was not home. Kaoru slipped away from them and his brother with a little more difficulty, and made his way to apartment. He slowly put his hand on the doorknob and gave it a twist. It opened.

**A/N: OMG I AM SOOO SORRY! Okay, I am perfectly aware that this is very late...but seriously work and school have been killing me lately. And now that I have a boyfriend (I don't care if that's TMI I am super happy so suck it up suckas!) my time is even more limited. Anyways, I know it's also dismally short. It was supposed to be like 4000 words….but it's taken so long to do this and I figured it was better to get it out now than wait. But here is a new promise for you all…I WILL have two more chapters out before Christmas. That two in a month. That's acceptable right? Okay anyways since I am at school, and my spare is almost over, I'm not going to do review replies this time. Instead, all for this chapter and the previous one will be answered in my next update. And for now, that it all kittens. Oh and sorry for the slight cliffy….it was the only place that made sense to cut off. Oh one more thing (says the person who said that was all like three sentences ago) I have a poll on my profile, about the pairings for this story. Go on and vote. No this will probably not change my mind unless a pairing does amazingly that I wasn't going to do, but I am doing this because a review from someone made me curious. Anyways that is all now. So vote, review and all that fun stuff! Cyber milkshakes to you!**


	13. Chapter 12: Shopping Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Chapter 12 – Shopping disaster

In which Abby and Haruhi meet familiar people at the supermarket.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru froze, and shut the door as quickly as he opened it and spun to face an identical face to his own.

"Hey Hikaru." He said easily. Well, maybe not too easily. It was never easy trying to hide things from his brother.

But Hikaru was already preoccupied and didn't question why his brother was standing here at that moment. Instead he went on to talk about what was currently on his mind, as was usual with his fairly one track mind.

"So Haruhi isn't home. Guess she went out shopping or something, that's what Ranka said anyways." He snickered softly. "Right now he's probably still beating up Tono. Typical Tono just couldn't keep his mouth shut and said the 'd-word' again."

Kaoru couldn't help but join in on his brother's laughter at that point. It was always comical when Tono got into trouble with Haruhi's father. And it was always his lack of self control with his motor mouth that caused him to. Perhaps what was the most amusing was how quickly Tamaki had sabotaged a possible relationship with Haruhi. It was plain as day to see that the bumbling, blond, French boy was enamored with the petite brunette. But both were painfully oblivious to this fact. Kaoru secretly hoped it would stay this way. Although he too had a fondness for Haruhi…he knew his brother did as well. And he wouldn't stand in his brother's way.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and finally realized where his brother was standing. "Hey Kaoru, why are you in front of their apartment anyways?"

"Bored I guess. Besides, I saw Haruhi walk away while we were driving up so I knew she wasn't home."

Hikaru couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that his twin hadn't told him, and even worse, had walked away without him. But he did admit he was curious why Kaoru had come to these girls apartment. He looked at the worn door with slight distaste. He may have been used to Haruhi living in her small hovel, but he still had a hard time believing people could live in a room that was smaller than his closet.

He wasn't sure why, but the new short haired brunette girl was getting to him. After her comment the other night…he had been planning something extra special for her. So far he had his ideas narrowed down to a classic tar and feathers gag, and itching powder in her host costume. Maybe he would do both.

Kaoru saw his brother's plotting face and smiles lightly. He was thinking about his grand prank plan again. Kaoru knew that soon he would be asked to help with the scheme, and he was only too willing to help. As amusing and true as the girls comment had been, no one insulted his twin.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Hurry! We're going to the supermarket!" Tamaki's voice rang from the floor above them. The red-headed pair stepped back and looked up at the beaming blond.

"Okay Tono." Hikaru said.

Kaoru cast one glance back at the door as they left it behind. The rusted 7 on the faded white door gleamed softly as they walked away.

Dawn watched quietly from the peephole as the host club walked away from the building and all climbed into a gleaming limo. She had heard the commotion created upstairs by whom she presumed was Tamaki. She had been about to open her door when it opened by itself. Holding her breath, she had felt her heart stop for a second before restarting when it was shut once again. Peeking out, she had seen the two gingers outside her door.

Quietly she watched them, recognizing the one who had been harassing her by his voice. She smirked in triumph when the other twin had said his name. Now, she could beat him at his own game.

She'd been ready to open her door and catch them in front of her house when Tamaki had called them away. She watched as the mirror images turned and walked away in a perfect symmetry.

Abby waked lazily with the shorter brunette girl. The walk worked wonders on her anger. Besides, she did need to pick up a few things at the market. And she enjoyed Haruhi's company. The shorter girl had a very calming presence, and the fact that she wasn't nosy or loud was ideal. When they arrived at the supermarket, Haruhi finally spoke.

"Did you need to pick anything up while we're here?"

Haruhi may not have said anything, but she could tell that Abby was upset. She could guess it was her sister, but also that she didn't want to talk about it. And Haruhi respected that. She knew how it felt to have people poke their noses into your business.

She watched as Abby nodded. "Then go ahead and grab it. I'll be in the produce aisle okay?"

"Sure thing." With that, Abby walked away.

Haruhi grabbed a basket and made her way to buy the food she needed to make dinner that night. She had only been on her own for a minute when she felt something looming over her shoulder. Sighing, already knowing what was happening form past experience, she kept grabbing the items she needed.

"Sempai, why are you here?"

Tamaki practically glowed. His daughter knew it was him without even looking! They truly were connected as only father and daughter cou-

"Could you please stop hovering over my shoulder like that?"

He felt and arrow stab through him as he huddled into the corner of a shelf.

Haruhi felt a headache come up as she watched Tamaki pout. This was going to be a long shopping trip.

Abby was grabbing some tampons to stick in her basket when she ran into someone, for the second time that day. Well, that wasn't really fair she supposed as she fell on her but. Technically this person had run into her. Well, it was more like they had attacked her. She looked at her waist where a small boy with dirty blonde hair clung.

"Abby-chan! We didn't know you were gonna be here to!" Hunny said with glee. She could practically see small flowers circle him and her nuzzled into her belly. Between them was his rabbit. She couldn't help but smile softly. She had always had a weakness for little kids. She reached down and patted his head.

"Hi there Hunny. Why are you here?"

"We came 'cos tama-chan wanted to see Haru-chan."

So…did that mean the whole club was here? Her question was answered for her when a pair of hands lifted her and the still clinging Hunny off the ground and set them down upright. She turned her head and saw Mori behind them.

"Umm, thanks Mori." And cue nod.

"Hey Abby-chan, how come you're here and not Dawn-chan?"

Both boys visibly noticed the girl tense, as she slowly unwound the small but string arms from around her waist.

"She didn't want to come," was all Abby answered before starting to pick up her fallen items, only to have another hand snatch the tampons up before she could reach them.

"Oh, is the little pretender on her time of the month. That might explain the lack of attention your appearance, if you hadn't already looked like that every day I've seen you." Abby bristled as she looked up at the tall red head, standing holding her tampons, leaning lazily against a shelf.

"Give that back Twin 1."

"No, and did you know that despite the fact you can't seem to remember my name you always know I'm Twin 1?"

"That's because you annoy me the most. Therefore you have to be Twin 1."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. So she could remember he was the twin who annoyed her, but she couldn't remember his name even when he had told her three times? How could one girl be so…annoying? Yet she had the nerve to say he was annoying. Well, he would show her.

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know…I promised two by Christmas…and here I am a month later, with a shitty chapter. But there are three chapters after this one! And I'm also sorry to say that I'm not going to do review replies for the two previous chapters. Instead I am saying thank you to all who reviewed…but I don't want to type about thirty replies. On the plus side, you all get to know the final poll results! I can't say I was too surprised with most of the results but here we go. **

**There were 19 voters in total and 49 votes. **

**Hikaru and Abby; Kaoru and Dawn: 11/19(58%) voters, 11/49(22%) votes. **

**Kaoru and Abby; Hikaru and Dawn: 9/19 (47%) voters, 9/49(18%) votes.**

**Tamaki and Haruhi: 8/19 (42%) voters, 8/49(16%) votes.**

**Dawn and Kyouya: 7/19 (37%) voters, 7/49 (14%) votes.**

**Abby and Kyouya: 6/19(32%) voters, 6/49 (12%) votes.**

**Dawn and Tamaki/Dawn and Other: 2/19(11%+11%=22%) voters, 2/49 (4%+4%=8%) votes.**

**Abby and Tamaki/Abby and other/I don't care/No Pairings: 1/19(5%+5%+5%+5%=20%) voters, 1/49 (2%+2%+2%+2%=8%) votes. **

**And there you have it. I did find it funny that the two most popular were the two ones that were opposite of each other. But I found it surprising that the girls paired with Kyouya were also quite high, but it's given me a few ideas which will be a surprise! Anyways, keep reading!**


	14. Chapter 13: Math Class

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. Unless Hatori Bisco wants to gift it to me. That would be sweet. **

Chapter 13 – Math Class

In which five students do trig, and two get tutors.

Kaoru couldn't help but sigh as he replayed last week's events over in his head as he sat in math class. After coming back from the supermarket where they had been kicked out with Mori physically restraining Abby from attacking Hikaru, things had only gotten worse. Ranka had kicked Tamaki out of the house and he had been whining so loud outside everyone else decided they might as well just leave as well.

It had only gotten even more shitty when he passed by the millers door, and it opened on its own, with a black haired girl looking at him. She had only said three words…but they were three words that changed his life…

"_I win, Kaoru." _(A/n: no not I love you, goodness)

And the most frustrating and confusing part was that she had. But how had she…he hadn't given her any clues. She shouldn't have been able to guess…no one ever had and had gotten it right. Not even his mother. Well, Haruhi had, but Haruhi was different. It wasn't possible that the cold girl had known was it? There was no way she could tell him and Hikaru a part. It was impossible…wasn't it?

He glanced over at her. She was writing down math like it was the alphabet. Equations he couldn't even wrap his head around, she was flying through. A quick glance at Hikaru and Haruhi showed the same. That hardly surprised him. His brother may have been failing foreign languages, but he was stupendous in math and science. And Haruhi…well she was Haruhi.

He heard and frustrated sigh from the seat in front of Haruhi, and saw the second miller twin run her hands through her short hair, tapping her pencil. It looked like she was in the same boat as him. Completely confused and no clue what the hell a half identity was. Since when were words like TAN, SIN, and COS math? They weren't even numbers.

Hikaru glanced over at his brother. He was struggling. He always had in math. He didn't know why though. Math was so...easy. Everything had a value and it all worked out there were rules to follow and no exceptions. Well, not unless you went into calculus, but still. Math was easy.

What wasn't easy was dealing with people. Especially loudmouthed little brunettes who didn't know they're place. All week Abby had been grating on his last nerve, and it was about to burst. She just didn't know when to shut up. It seemed like she was purposely trying to tick him off now. Even worse was that she was deliberately calling him Twin 2 now. He wasn't sure why it bugged him, but it did. He didn't even know if she seriously couldn't remember his name, or just didn't care. He guessed it was the second one.

He had his prank all laid out and planned now though, so she was in for a big surprise that afternoon at the club…

That was another surprise. The 'Classic' host was doing extremely well. She was almost like a twist between the prince type and natural type. She seemed right at home conversing and subtly flirting with her guests. And they enjoyed it. He personally didn't get it. Sure, she may have been fairly decent looking, but she wasn't anything special. Average blue eyes, boring brown hair. It didn't matter that her eyes shone when she smiled, or her hair was soft and straight except for the small pieces at her neck that curled outward…WAIT! What the hell was he doing?

No, her eyes were boring and so was her hair. She was boring. The only thing worthwhile about her was her unpredictable reactions. That's why he couldn't stop thinking about her. Because she confused him and he was determined to find out why. That was all there was to it. And that's all there ever would be, as soon as he found out what made her tick, she wouldn't be a challenge anymore, and thus, not worth his time.

Haruhi swam through her work with ease. She had known that studying last night would help. She just wished that she had been a little more help to the girl who had joined her. She had been more than a little surprised when Abby had knocked on her apartment door last night, her math books in tow. But she had willingly agreed to let her study with her. Not that it had done much good.

It was clear to Haruhi that Abby was struggling with the trig proofs they were supposed to be learning. But she hadn't once asked for her help at the small table they had shared last night. Instead she worked furiously, until a few times Haruhi had helped her work through the question to the answer. Whether she had understood it or not was unclear. Even now, Haruhi could see she was not making any progress on her assignment.

A soft sigh to her right told her that Kaoru was fairing no better. She knew that the younger twin had difficulties with math, and often depended on copying hers or his brother's homework. But something else was up with him lately. Ever since the disastrous shopping trip, he had seemed different. What really confused her was that Hikaru didn't even seem to notice for once. Instead, Hikaru seemed to have his concentration on Abby, and most likely not for a good reason. Haruhi wasn't sure why her new friend was purposely grinding his gears, but she was. And Hikaru knew it to. The two had been fighting like a silent pair of cat and dog for the past week.

Then on the other hand, Dawn seemed to be fine. Happy even. She wondered what had happened with her. She hadn't seen the girl look down once that week. Instead, she had a small, silent smirk on her face, as if she knew something the rest of the world didn't.

Haruhi just didn't know. Normally she didn't really care about what happened, but l=when it came to these four, it just seemed…different somehow.

Dawn finished her work in record time. She was in a good mood, and had been all week. And all because of one small victory. It felt nice to be able to one up a boy who thought he would always win. It was satisfying to prove him wrong. She didn't know what she would ask him to do yet, if anything at all, but she didn't see any harm in letting him wait either. He was a big boy who could handle it.

The week had been…calm. Whenever she was at the club, all she had had to do was go over some calculations for Kyouya who was too busy organizing guest records to do so during club time. She knew he could have easily done it himself, but she had the feeling he was more or less keeping her preoccupied for the time being. He did act suspiciously, however, when he worked on some kind of pie chart on his laptop. Every time she tried to so much as peak at what it was about, he turned it away or turned it off. The one time she had asked had been awarded a mere, 'It is none of your concern, now please calculate the gross cost of our cosplays from the month of May'. Stupid four eyes…

She just rolled her eyes. He could be as stuck up as he wanted, but she still thought that his cool façade was nothing more than that. There was a lot more to him than that. Besides, no person could ever be that cold. Not even she could. And she had tried.

Kaoru…she couldn't stop rolling the name around her tongue. It had been pure luck and cheating that his brother had said his name that day, and that she had been watching. She could still remember his face when she had called him Kaoru. He had tried to deny it at first, saying he had no idea what she was talking about, but she knew she had won by his eyes. The gold orbs had widened for a split second, as though she surprised him. Maybe she had. From what she could tell with they're class, he and his brother were constantly being mistaken for each other. She could understand how it felt. She had been in his shoes for many years.

It as a refreshing change that no one knew that Abby was her sister, much less her twin sister. Or a girl for that matter. So far, none of them had even connected the two Miller girls to each other. As far as she was concerned. She didn't care if anyone ever did. She would just deny it anyways.

Abby tapped her pencil repeatedly. It just…didn't make any sense. Math was numbers, not a bunch of words and wonky B's, A's and O's (β, α, θ [beta, alpha, theta]). So how in the hell of it was she supposed to make sense of any of this? It was like algebra on steroids.

So much for studying, but admittedly, she hadn't done much of it. She had tried, but she just couldn't concentrate. Even the few times Haruhi had helped her, she had forgotten moments later how she had gotten the answer. Her mind just simply wasn't on math.

She couldn't quite understand why, but Hikaru had been on her mind lately. And yes, she finally remembered the red heads name. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Furthermore, she had demoted him to Twin 2. She wasn't sure why she had, but she knew that his reaction the first time she had called him it had been more than worth it. Then the second, third and fourth times…by then he knew she wasn't mixing him up for his twin. Just that he was no longer number 1. She wasn't sure why it bugged him so much, she supposed it was because he was arrogant and didn't like being second to anyone, even his own twin. Well, tough for him.

She looked once again at her math work, and just sighed. It was beyond hopeless. She might as well just give up, and continue tonight before she attacked the innocent white paper with her pencil tip. Closing her books, she slipped them into her bag. She glances back at Haruhi who looked like she was done, and was checking over her answers. Kaoru was looking just as lost as she was. For some reason, that made her feel a little bit better. She wasn't the only failure after all. Dawn was already packed up, no surprise there. But, what was a surprise was that Hikaru was just finishing up as well.

How in the hell did that make sense. The boy who couldn't conjugate the word jump in French to save his life could do trigonometry without blinking an eye? That was…just plain old unfair. And unbelievable. She decided that she would never let him know that she was struggling to even pass this class. She just knew he wouldn't let her live it down.

The bell rang and all four students stood up. They had a club to get to. And a shadow king who would not be happy if they were even a second late. As they were approaching the door, the teacher spoke.

"Mister and Miss Miller, and Misters Hitachiin? If you would all stay behind for a moment please?" Haruhi cast a glance at the four but just gave a small nod before leaving the room.

Abby looked at the teacher.

"What is it sensei?"

"It's come to my attention that Kaoru, and you Abby, are both struggling in class. So I've decided to appoint you each with a tutor."

_You have got to be kidding me. _Abby wanted to shoot herself. She refused to be stuck studying her sister…dawn groaned. There was no way she was going to spend even more time with her sister. Kaoru sighed. Studying wouldn't happen with his brother…Hikaru rolled his eyes. This was a waste of his time. He loved his brother…but really? He would just let him copy his work anyways.

"Hikaru, I want you to tutor Abby, and Dawn, I want you to tutor Kaoru."

All four teenagers' jaws dropped.

…_fuck. _

**A/N: and there you go. The second of the four. And this one is like five hundred words longer to. So be happy! Anyways yes I'm aware how cheesy this chapter was but it was necessary to get the story moving and still catch up with what had happened. For those wondering, a half identity is EVIL! And no I'm not bad in math. I'm actually quite good. I just hate it. The next two chapters will be posted sometime tomorrow or Saturday, but for now I am going to call it a night. Anyways thanks a bunch for sticking with me and byee! Oh, P.S: sorry about the language used, but this IS rated T so yeah. **


	15. Chapter 14: The Prank

Chapter 14: The Prank

In which a host gets very itchy.

"Hey Kaoru, I need your help."

It was the words Kaoru had been waiting for, for a week now. He looked over at his twin with a grin. "Time to prank a certain person finally?"

Hikaru grinned back. "Of course. You ready? I need you to pour the powder into her cosplay outfit. It will be the one on the far end. I'll do the rest when she comes out, itching and scratching."

Kaoru nodded. This would be fun.

Abby walked into the dressing room, fighting a massive headache. Her teacher really didn't get it…there was no way she could ever let Hikaru tutor her in math. It was impossible; as in never ever happening. First of all, an idiot like him should not be smart enough to tutor anyone. Second of all, even if he was able to tutor her in math, he wouldn't. It was plain as day that he didn't like her anymore than she liked him. As far as she was concerned, if he never spoke to her again, she would be fine. Why couldn't Haruhi tutor her? Oh right, she was a scholarship student as well. She couldn't afford to let her marks drop anymore than Abby could.

She grabbed her hanger and stepped into the nearest dressing room. There was just a simple cosplay today apparently. All the hosts were wearing Western style clothing today. Kyouya explained to her earlier that day that it was to showcase her as the 'New-comer Host'.

Though she would never admit it, she actually was having fun as a host. It was kind of entertaining to talk to the girls as a guy. There was no competition, no drama, no gossiping. Instead she could just talk to them, and flirt a little of course as was expected. She was more comfortable this way. Well…besides the googly lovey eyes they made. That was slightly disturbing. But besides that, they were all nice girls. Superficial, slightly shallow, and a tad obsessive, but nice.

She slipped into the simple red t shirt and baggy jeans. Kyouya had really gone for authentic. It was all American Eagle. He even gave her a pair of blue and red boxers to wear. She had to admit, it was all very comfy. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked more like a guy than ever with the baggy clothes and messy hair. She actually smiled. It was kind of funny what some wrap, shirt hair, and clothes could do.

She heard some of the others changing as well. A giggling and jubilant humming told her that Hunny and Tamaki were both changing. A slight cursing to her left told her Haruhi was as well. She wondered if the poor girl was stuck in cross dress again, which wouldn't actually be cross dress, but still.

All commotion broke out in seconds as she heard a loud yelping sound. She, along with Hunny, and Haruhi all slipped from their change rooms and turned to face the still occupied one, where there was a loud rustling sound. Not a second too soon they all leapt out of the way as Tamaki came tumbling from his change room, half dressed, skin broken into an angry red rash. He was scratching his body with a zealousness that made Abby cringe. His face was bright red as he danced around.

"S-so it-ch-chy!"

She almost giggled. He looked positively…comical. Kyouya, Mori and dawn all walked into the room, already changed. They all stared at the red and scratching blonde. Turning even brighter red after seeing everyone staring, he bolted from the room.

Kaoru paled, watching from behind the change rooms. _Crap_. He had put the itching powder in the wrong costume. Instead of Abby's outfit, he had poured it into Tamaki's…but admittedly, the results were quite amusing. Tono's sensitive skin had even broken out as he danced around and scratched. He probably didn't know that scratching only aggravated it and spread the powder. This would be…interesting.

Tamaki wouldn't stop scratching himself, but it was only getting worse. The more he scratched at his flaming skin, the worse it got. He figured he was probably just irritating it, but he couldn't stop. Everywhere, his skin itched and burned. The only thing he could think of was scratching as he ran around, hoping the air was cool his skin.

Abby was staring at the half dressed blond running around frantically scratching his skin. His jeans looked very similar to hers. And after a quick peek in his dressing room, she saw he was also supposed to be wearing a red shirt, not unlike the one she currently had on. Slowly, this attack made sense. While she knew the twins enjoyed pranks, she highly doubted they would do this without a reason, and it was clearly their doing. She was willing to bet this had not been aimed for the unfortunate blond, but rather herself. Admittedly, it was an amusing prank, but she didn't think for one second it was over.

Hikaru heard someone coming out of the change room. They clearly were ion distress. _perfect, _he thought to himself. _Now its time to get her back. _as the figure went out of the change room, he pulled on a cord, and immediately a vat of cold, sticky gel was poured onto…Tono?

"What the-"

"Hikaru wait its not…oh…" Kaoru came running out just seconds to late as Tamaki was stopped dead in his tracks. The blondes itching went away instantly, and the look of relief was replaced by disgust as he assessed his now slimy covered torso. Before he could utter a sound, a large click was heard and a large fan blew an entire bag of feathers right onto Tamaki. The twins winced and shut their eyes monetarily as the wave of feathers rushed over the area. When it was done,. Tamaki stood, shell-shocked. He entire body was covered by a layer of feathers, even in his hair. The only left uncovered were his fingers and eyes. He was even sputtering feathers. The other occupants of the change room, the hosts already changed and the twins all stares silently at him, before all of them, excluding Kyouya, mori , Dawn and Haruhi who merely smiled and chuckles softly, burst out laughing. The twins were clutching each other for support. Abby herself was leaning against the doorway, killing herself laughing, Hunny giggled contagiously, and eventually had Haruhi and dawn giggling with him.

Tamaki huffed and whirled on the twins who had tears in their eyes. "You evil doppelgangers what have you done? You've ruined by beautiful body!" the blond went off complaining and whining and reprimanding the twins who weren't listening to him. Instead they slowly calmed themselves down and faced the irritated king.

"Oi Tono, if we were you, we'd smile." before he could ask why, Tamaki was temporarily blinded as the flash of camera went off. The twins smirked and tossed their camera to Kyouya who caught it with ease. "This should make a fun addition to the host club website don't you think Kyouya-sempai? His fans will like seeing him in this chicken cosplay."

Kyouya eyes took a wicked glint to him as he nodded. "I believe you two are correct."

Tamaki went absolutely pale and huddled into his corner, mumbling darkly of a betrayal. The rest of the hosts ignored him. As everyone went to finish getting themselves ready, Abby made her way to Hikaru and Kaoru. They both watched her approach.

"So, interesting prank. But it was really quite amateur. Tamaki should have seen the powder residue before he put the shirt on. And if you had wanted to be thorough, you should've put it into the top and the pants. And of course, the whole feathers thing is way over done. But a good attempt all the same." with that, she flashed them a smile and walked past.

Kaoru had no idea what to say. _dam…she's good._ he glanced at Hikaru who stood rooted to spot, clenching his fists. Kaoru could tell that his twin was upset. They hadn't expected the prank to go wrong in the first place, but then for her to so blatantly tell them that they were amateur pranksters? That was bold. It was actually kind of funny. She reminded him of his brother a lot of the time. Maybe that was why he could understand her. He guessed that she didn't necessarily dislike Hikaru. But rather, she just clashed against him because Hikaru clashed against her. And Hikaru clashed against her because he was scared. He knew his brother wouldn't admit it, but the fact that this girl had told them apart scared him. He just used his anger at her word choice to cover it up, but Kaoru saw right through it. The only other person who had told them apart was Haruhi. And now dawn as well. That reminded him…she had won the game.

He owed her whatever she wanted now. When he had made that bet. He didn't think she would win, even if he could admit to himself that he hoped she would. As he stood next to his twin, his gaze swept the room, until he found her. She was sitting on Kyouya-sempai's couch, writing something down in a simple notebook. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"Hey Kao?" Hikaru's voice interrupted him. He turned and looked at his twin who wore a blue t-shirt that was the same design as his orange one, with low riding jeans that barely held to their narrow hips. Hikaru was frowning softly.

"yeah?"

"You okay? You seem spaced out."

Kaoru was actually somewhat surprised Hikaru had noticed. He loved his brother, but he was rather oblivious. He gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Lets get ready, we can plot a better prank later."

"Yeah." they both smirked mischievously. They wouldn't let her get the better of them next time.

As the club hours began, Dawn worked on the budget Kyouya had given her. It wasn't that difficult but it was slightly challenging to try and cover up all the expenses that Tamaki had cost them. He was frivolous in his spending expenses that was for sure. Somehow he had gone three hundred dollars over his budget on commoner snacks…that made no sense. They cost a dollar or two a piece. How many had he bought? Thinking, she determined Haruhi was the only one allowed to purchase the snacks from now on. The twins would buy trick gum and stuff, Kyouya wouldn't do it, Tamaki over spent. Hunny would eat it all and Mori only went with Hunny. She made a small note of it and moved on, doing most of the calculations without thinking.

She really didn't enjoy this mindless task. It was so trivial. She could understand why Kyouya had foisted it upon her, but she didn't like it. Even a kid could do this math. Well…maybe not quite. She glanced over at her sister who sat surrounded by girls. It was strange how so many had flocked to her. She had almost as big a crowd around her as the twins. Tamaki easily had the most girls though, not that that was entirely surprising. He was 'The King'.

She found her gaze slip back to the twins. Since they were wearing different shirts today with their rose colors on them, she knew which one was Kaoru. She still had to tell him what she wanted him to do. Honestly, she didn't really know what she wanted. If anything actually. She hadn't really intended to make him do anything, but now…maybe she would. Who knew? She also remembered that she was supposed to be tutoring him in math. That would be interesting in itself. She had no patience to teach. So teaching him…she couldn't imagine either would enjoy it. But at least she wasn't in Hikaru's place. Her parents had tried to make her help her sister more than once before, and each attempt had failed worse than the one before. She really sucked at math.

From what Dawn could tell, Hikaru was rather good at math., he would have to be to be able to teach Abby. But she highly doubted he had the patience. Either way, the to should have fun.

As she turned back to the numbers on the paper before her, she found a pink bunny obstructing her view. Looking up, she saw Hunny standing in front of her with a smile on his childish face.

"Dawn-chan, why don't you come and eat cake with Takashi and I?" his eyes looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni, but I'm busy." she answered. Instantly, his face fell.

"Dawn-chan, I told you to call me Hunny. And pleaaaase? It would make Usa-chan happy." he held the bunny up so it was right in her face. She stared at the faded pink material before sighing softly.

"Alright I gue-" before should could finish her sentence, her hand was grabbed in a rather string grip ad she was dragged off her couch and over to the couch and table Hunny and Mori used for their hosting. As Hunny plopped onto his seat. He took her with him so that she was plopped right next to the small 18 year old. She rolled her eyes gently but sat. he handed her a piece of choclate cake and began eating his, chatting away to his other guests. One girl was no longer watching the little Lolita and instead was looking at her.

"Umm, your Dawn right?"

Dawn nodded. She didn't really recognize this girl, but she clearly knew her. "I am."

"Oh. Umm…do you maybe want to be friends with me?" the girl was blushing softly. Dawn blinked and looked at her. She was small, probably just barely five feet. She had soft blonde curls running down her back. She gave off the same kidn of innocence that hunny did, but in an older way, this girl looed to be 16. " Oh my names Natasha by the way," she finshed, casting her large brown eyes down. "I'm Hunny's cousin."

This didn't really surprise her. She looked a little bit like the Lolita. And dawn could detect a soft accent in her Japanese. She must have been a mixed blood. Hunny confirmed her suspicions.

"Tasha-chan is from Italy. She just transferred not long ago. She's in your class to Dawn-chan." Hunny looked up at her with his large caramel colored eyes. "Maybe you can be friends, ne?"

**A/N:**

**And there you go! I am very very sorry to have left this for so long. But be proud! Its over two thousand words without the authors notes and suchness! I apologize profusely once again. But on the happier note, a quick tidbit as to why I haven't been able to update. I have a job which consumes many hours of my time in exchange for money, I am graduating in a few weeks time form high school forever, I fell in love with my bestest friend, whom some of you may know by the name of Littlestrawberryblondespazz, but I know as my Kelsey, and saddly her mom disapproves. But its alright because I will wait forever for her. That mushiness out of the way, I am also writing a new story for us, an Ouran one just to make it fun and interesting. I may post it, but it will contain multiple pairings, lemons, possible yaoi, most likely Yuri and who knows. So yeah. But that's the gist of it all . Now, the long awaited review replies! (sorry I'm only doing the previous chapter replies, not all the ones that I have missed. I hope you understand)**

**Kelsey: thank you so much for more reasons than one. You make me smile :D and I want the whole world to know it. You get a million cyber gifts!**

**Lightwolfheart: lol you made me laugh when I read this. Your welcome, glad you liked it and thanks **

**Abbyinunderland: yeah…sorry this is so overdue. I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked this…of you even read it ^-^'**

**MoonDragonLove:…..seriously? Oh goodness….who loves trig anyways lol? Thanks so much! Hope you keep loving it. **

**Hushed Silence: thanks for your advice. I would have, but I was kind of rushing to just get it done. Love you!**

**TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels: thank you :D I'm glad you laughed. I like to try and make people laugh. **

**Bekajoysays: lol sorry it was a little boring and sorry that the tutoring hasn't started yet, but it will in the next chapter I promise!**

**Kura: ahh, well I hope it was fun doing your homework…yeah….thanks!**

**Dream Theme: a half identity is evil. Evil. And lol it does doesn't it. **

**DemonOfTheRain666 : I'm glad you liked it. Honestly, I enjoy Abby more, but I find it easier lately to write as dawn which is odd. I love writing as Kaoru though lol. He's fun. And here's the update finally!**

**Supergirl501: well I'm glad you approve ;) and thanks! And its fine. School is evil, I agree. **

**DeidaraRocks: lol them hating each other was how my whole story idea happened. I just thought, what if the hosts met a set of twins who hated another? And this is what happened. Honestly though, I had originally planned a Kyouya fic with another oc, but I pushed it back to be the finale of a trilogy called mirrors. **

**Violet579: I really have to thank you. It was your review that pushed me to update I had almost forgotten my story before that. So you get one of the 98 cyber surprise boxes I have left! Enjoy! And I am in no way liable for what come out of it. At all. Lol have fun. ;)**

**And there we go. Thank you everyone who has followed me so far. If a bunch of you don't read this story anymore, I understand. I have been a bad updater. But for those of you who still do, enjoy! I will have the next chapter out…I have no idea when. Probably this upcoming weekend so in a week I guess? I will try my hardest. Love you all and cyber milk and cookies to everyone! Oh and go check out my poll on my profile. Thanks a bunch. Au revoir!**


	16. Chapter 15: Tutors

Chapter 15: Tutors

In which one pair clashes and the other blushes

_Friends_. The word wouldn't go away from Dawn's mind as she showered that night before supper. Hunny had been smiling so happily when he said it, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to become friends with a girl she had just met. Perhaps, it was for him. But it wasn't at all for her.

If there was anything she would say she remotely felt there was good about her sister…it was that she always had it easy getting along with others. People seemed to be naturally more drawn to the younger twin. Dawn frowned softly. Even the hosts seemed to talk more easily with her. The only exception seemed to be the twins, who didn't like her and Hunny, who liked everyone.

Dawn rinsed her hair. No. she wouldn't think about her sister. As far as she was concerned, she was little more than her roommate. She had no ties with Abby. Dawn stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. Just as she left the steaming bathroom and was on her way to her room, she heard the doorbell ring.

"What the…" Dawn mumbled to herself before sighing. "Abby get the door."

"Get the door yourself." Abby called back. Dawn clenched her fists softly.

"I can't, just get it." with that she stalked into her room, doing her best to stay calm. Abby infuriated her to no end. Did she have to be so difficult all the time?

Abby clenched her fists as she turned the oven on low to simmer the sauce she was making for her pasta. Why the hell was Dawn so annoyingly arbitrary? Couldn't she just answer the door herself? It wasn't like it was that freaking hard to do. But no, Princess Dawn couldn't lift a damn finger for herself. Abby half walked, half stomped to the door and pulled it open without looking who was there. Upon seeing two red heads standing in her doorway, she proceeded to slam it shut.

Hikaru seethed. Did she really just shut the door in his face? He knew the commoner had some nerve, but this…oh his revenge would be sweet. Swallowing back indignation, he knocked on the door once again, albeit a little harder. "Abby open the door."

"No. Go away."

Before he could reply to her, Kaoru stepped in. "We're here for tutoring. If you don't let us in, we'll have to tell the teacher that you're being difficult and aren't taking lessons from your tutor. Besides, if we really wanted to, we could pick this lock in seconds."

"Go ahead." okay, so she was going to be hard about this. Hikaru rolled his eyes as Kaoru took a bobby pin out of his pocket. The locks here were simple. They had broken into Haruhi's apartment once. So they could do this easily. Kaoru heard Abby's footsteps walk away from the door. She obviously thought they were bluffing, oh well. Too bad for her. Within seconds, Kaoru had easily opened the door. Pocketing his makeshift key, they strode into the small place.

Hikaru looked around in distaste. Had it really been this small in here the last time they were here? Probably. He and Kaoru slipped their shoes off as they walked into the apartment. They glanced at each other.

"So," Kaoru began, "I'll go find Dawn and you can find Abby?"

"Yeah. You take her back to our place. I have a feeling it's going to be loud with the demon of a girl." Kaoru laughed softly but nodded. True, he didn't really want to leave the two alone, but he also knew if he was around his brother, he wouldn't get any work done. He just hoped that they apartment would be intact when they returned. Oh well, if worst comes to worst, they could more than afford to refurbish the place.

Kaoru walked down the hallway. There were four doors. Two he guessed led to a bathroom and closet. That meant the other two were their bedrooms. He could hear music coming from one of them, and was willing to be bet that it was Abby. So he went for the last door left. He didn't bother knocking, knowing he would be turned away. What he wasn't counting on was that Dawn was changing. All she had on was a bra and a pair of shorts. He was stupefied. He couldn't even move, or move his eyes he found to his embarrassment as they locked onto her chest.

Dawn had frozen on the spot as well. She was in the process of toweling her black hair dry. Their eyes slowly met, before dawn screamed and threw her towel at him.

"Get out!"

Kaoru wasted no time in exiting. He shut the door behind him fats, cheeks flushed and heart thumping. But why was that…? It wasn't like he hadn't ever seen a girl wearing that little before. He had seen most of the models at his mom's photo shoots changing before. And they were certainly more pleasing to the eye than Dawn was weren't they?

Next to him, Abby's door opened. She glanced at him then at the shut door then back at his blushed cheeks before starting to laugh.

"Oh god…you just walked in on her? That was smart of you twin 1." Kaoru couldn't help but roll his eyes as he straightened up. She had been calling him twin 1 all week. He knew it was meant to annoy Hikaru. The fact she always knew who was who, was something, but he found for once he didn't care as much. He managed a soft sneer at her, not really enjoying the laughter she was having at his expense.

"You're one to talk. Looks like your lock didn't do much to keep us out did it? And you need tutoring help too. I think you're the only one in class whose as bad as I am." she sobered up pretty fast and scowled at him. Before either of them could say anything else Hikaru walked up to them.

"Oi, toy, hurry up. Let's get this over with. I have to make you half smart at math unless want my mark to drop. I have stuff set up in the living room."

Abby bristled softly. She was so not in the mood for this. Instead of gracing the loud obnoxious twin with an answer she turned around and marched into her room and slammed the door shut. Instead of locking it, she set a chair in front of it.

Hikaru bristled. She. Did. Not. Just. Do. That. He smiled softly to himself. She would wish she hadn't soon enough.

**A/N: **flails** omigosh I fail so so so so so bad! I am so super sorry everyone. I don't even know what to say. I am so late with this. But life has been…a gong show times fifty. I have been swamped with work, and then my whole issue with my girlfriend's mom is really not improving a lot….but on the better note, I am once again allowed to talk to her! That's a step up anyways I suppose. Anyways, moving away from my sad love life I apologize profusely for this sad little chapter. I have no idea when the next one will come out….but I promise it will be sooner than this one. Actually this was supposed to be like twice as long…but I thought I should at least grant everyone at least something right? On the plus plus side, OMG! Over 200 reviews, 80 faves and alerts and over 12, 000 hits! That's awesome you guys! I know some of you…..well a lot of you have probably given up on me by now but I promise I am still alive and kicking. If I haven't updated again within a month, spam me with messages! Not even kidding here. Keep messaging me until I sit my ass down and write. Okay I think this note is long enough now. Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and everything! Cyber skittles to you all! Embrace your rainbow! And I am running away now! Take us home Bob and Moribox2! **runs away****

**Bob:…^_^'…..**

**Moribox2: so now the dam brat remembers us? Geez….anyways she loves you all.…and yeah. Review and bug her for the next bit of this story. **


End file.
